


The End

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [37]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Asperger Syndrome, Death, End of the World, F/M, Famine - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Points of View, Struggling, Survival Horror, looting, travelling in a zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: From his point of view nothing much happened, he lived peacefully in the home he built for himself. Everything would be rational, normal and sane, if not for the dead bodies walking around and killing everything. He had everything he needed... almost... but one day he ventures outside with a crazy quest to find himself some chickens... and a new stage of his life began.Thorin had to make a difficult choice, let Kili peacefully live in lock down, or to disturb his peace with the huge number of people he needed to feed at the end of times. How will Kili react to the strange group of apocalyptic survivors on his doorstep?





	1. Chapter 1

He felt liberated. The world had changed. And he loved it. He had problems connecting to people since childhood. The death of his parents shook him too much, so he focused on computers. Later work grabbed all his attention. Some psychologist once said he had some syndrome but he didn’t give a shit.

When the end came, at first he was terrified. The internet gone, his co-workers gone. His uncle gone. When electricity went down, he was furious. It took him five days to work out how to turn it back on. Technical things never interested him much, but the discovery that it was actually easy, uplifted him.

Things changed and yet they didn’t. He was locked in and he was safe. The vast estate was all his, and he had lots of ideas how to manage on his own.

Gardening was a pain in the ass, but having fresh vegetables and produce was great.

But as time passed he realized he needed a bit more. He could make it long on what he was growing, but he loved eggs. So he needed some chickens. It seemed logical and easy, in the old days he would go to the supermarket. But now...

He held the rifle, feeling strange.

“It’s just like a video game...” He inhaled deeply and pulled the trigger. He played tones of video games and never held a real gun in his hands, but somehow the head exploded with ease.

He spent a few days cleaning up, shooting and later dragging them towards a ditch he prepared. The smell was annoying so he hoped that by burying them he would have a bit of peace.

“They are not your friends and staff anymore...”  He tried to convince himself, when he finally targeted those locked in the second building. He relentlessly had to manage on his own.

He had tall fences and he had weapons. Now he needed some chickens!

Driving around proved a challenge. Many cars and things blocking the road. The walking plague seemed to dominate all life.

“Thank Mahal for my Smaug!” He grimaced pulling into a desolate location. The dead went down swiftly, and he walked into the farm confidently.

“Finally! Thank Mahal!” Kili saw a few chickens running around. It took a few hours to get them into crates he found and later catch them. But he had a deep feeling of accomplishment. Until he glanced into the barn only to see three cows and two horses left there for dead. The hay and grains were slowly ending, and the  animals would die.

“Poor animals...” Kili inhaled deeply and passed the animals more food. “Too bad I’m allergic to milk...” He told one of the cows.

He inhaled deeply gazing around. He noticed a rather large truck and he bit down on his lower lip. “This really does fucking feel like a computer game...” He jumped into the truck and tried to start it. The Smaug could go on remote control, but this was a traditional truck.

Getting the half starved animals in took time, so eventually he stayed the night. It was strange to sleep in someone’s bed, but it added to the feeling that it was unreal.

He easily programmed his car to follow the truck and head home, so he jumped in. The GPS service was still working so with ease he made it back, just to run over a few more deadlings.

“Home sweet home!” He inhaled deeply seeing the huge compound. “Let’s find a place to keep you all!” He led the cows and horses off the truck and into a garage.

“I’m going to have to read about what you eat...” He complained but the cows answered attacking his overgrown lawn. He just smiled. “Works for me!” He told the hungry cows and horses.

He put the chickens in a special cage he prepared for them, and the birds seemed eager to get to the grains he prepared.

“Mission complete!” He jumped high. “Now let’s find a new quest!”

For a few days he focused on the new program he wanted to make, feeding the cows, horses and chickens during the breaks. The animals looked strange in the fancy futuristic location, but what the hell. He could do whatever he wanted. And he wanted eggs.

A few weeks later he decided on a new quest. He found the perfect location to loot, and he knew the truck would be very useful for it. He prepared diligently, made sure the animals had food, and he left early in the morning.

The road wasn’t long, the world filled only with the dead. He arrived at his own property. The huge warehouse belonged to one of his companies. He easily opened the fancy lock and saw tones of goods waiting for transport.

“I just struck gold!” He smiled and began packing the truck with the most essential things. A few more trips and he emptied the whole thing. He wasn’t used to physical work, but it was another quest.

“I’m home!” He hugged his cows who eagerly came to greet him at the gate.

The whole storage area was now full of supplies, and he was proud of himself.

“I need a new quest!” He decided and locked himself back into the complex.

\-------

His new program was complete, and he could easily see everyone all around the world. Not that he cared about them, but he simply needed something to do.

The huge building was empty. And he found himself spending more and more time with his companions. Feeding the chickens, talking to the cows and horses seemed more interesting.

After sometime later he needed a new quest, so he decided to make his complex even more secure. He didn’t want anyone to ruin his home. He raided the labs, and found a few interesting new projects he decided to finish.

“I’ve got cameras all around... now I want something more... threatening.” He decided installing the automated guns on the walls all around. He would use them from the control room, in case someone decided to attack him.

Later he decided to set up a monitoring network, reacting to movement. He found another project, this time connected with mechanics, but slowly it dawned on him that he could finish it too...

A few weeks later he was bored again.

He sat in his fancy living room, watching the automated cleaning system clean the floor. He needed something to do.

He sat at his desk and turned on the global monitoring system, and finally did the one thing he didn’t want. He called Gandalf. Who immediately called Balin and Bilbo.

“Dear boy where the hell were you?” Gandalf was stunned.

“Here.” Kili just shrugged.

“Why didn’t you call earlier? We were scared something happened to you...” Balin scolded him.

“He probably didn’t feel the need.” Gandalf grunted.

“I’m happy you’re finally calling...” Bilbo had tears in his eyes, and Kili for the first time felt a bit guiltily for ignoring them. Bilbo was the closest thing he had to a parent.

“So tell us what have you been working on?” Balin realized the implication.

\-------

“So you mean he’s in the Maryland unit, locked in and cozy?” Thorin’s voice was full of fury.

“It seems...” Gandalf spoke slowly. “As if he’s oblivious to the changes.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin glared at him.

“For him it’s just a video game... it’s like he does not realize the consequences this has for the world and for people... He’s living alone, just like he wanted and he’s happy with his situation. He keeps inventing new quests for himself to do and he contacted us only because he stopped having any new quests for a while now.” Bilbo tried to rationalize Kili’s problems.

“For fuck’s sake... When I heard he had that crazy syndrome...” Thorin was dead worried.

“We were all an obstacle in his life... you do remember how much he hated therapy...” Bilbo tried to be gentle.  “Asperger syndrome is characterized by lack of empathy... for him this is not what it is for us...”

“What do you suggest we do? We can’t just leave him there all alone...” Thorin was grim.

“He’s happy.” Bilbo was firm. “Maybe we should consider giving him all the freedom in the world, but giving him ‘quests’ from time to time...”

“What has he been doing all this time?” Thorin glared at Gandalf.

“Crazy stuff...” The old man smiled. “He finished the DNA research... and he wrote lots of computer programs...”

“Next to saving three cows, two horses and a bunch of chickens... Claiming he loves eggs... he even considered leaving the cows for dead, he still hates milk, but his more humane side decided to save all the animals.” Bilbo added more light to the story.

“He’s taking care of animals?” Thorin was stunned. Kili never wanted any pets, he hated animals, and their tries always failed. No animals could be kept in their house as long as Kili lived with them.

“His calculating side wanted eggs, his softer side made him save the animals, so that might indicate a bit of loneliness.” Gandalf supplemented.

“As much as I understand... you both have to remember we’re overcrowded and barely feeding all the people we saved.” Thorin was grim. “The Maryland unit was prepared for long term settlement, while this place...” He glanced around their Orange County Unit. “It wasn’t prepared for housing as many people as we have now.”

“So you want to send people there?” Bilbo grimaced.

“That’s the only logical solution. Even thirty people less here would mean rising the chances of long term survival.” Thorin pointed out.

“It would have to be a carefully selected group, preferable people he already knows, people he likes, and people who know about his problems.” Gandalf added.

“The Luins?” Bilbo asked.

“We need to find a good reason to sent them there... Make it a ‘quest’!” Gandalf realized.

“Sounds like we have a plan.” Thorin nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not going.” The tiny Ori immediately protested when Bilbo approached them, Nori looked unhappy with the suggestion as well.

Bilbo glanced at them smartly. “We need to send over thirty people away... the Maryland unit is fully equipped, and the people sent there will have great conditions.” He handed them a piece of paper. “I trust you to select the right people, people who will be able to contribute to research, people who will be organized and could manage the safety of the trip and later the unit.”

“We’ll think about it.” Dori took the paper and assured Bilbo he would handle it.

\-------

“So you’re giving us a chance out?” Fili looked at the grey haired man carefully.

“One of our old units responded, there are few people there and great conditions.” Dori told him.

“But the trip is deadly.” Fili grimaced. “Are you sure there is safety at the end of the journey?”

“I’m certain, it’s one of our crazy geniuses. He secured the location.” Dori assured him. “We are all coming, my brothers, Bifur and Bofur and probably Dwalin.”

“And you want my men as security?” Fili glared at him.

“You got this far... you guys actually have a chance.” Dori didn’t hide the truth at all.

“I’ll give you my answer soon.” Fili took the sheet with spaces for fifteen names and rushed to his men.

\-------

“Have a safe journey!” Bilbo held Fili and later Ori and Nori.

“We’ll keep in touch!” Nori assured him.

“Once you get there... hold him for me...” Bilbo demanded.

“He won’t want to...” Nori made him realize. “But I’m going to try.”

“Let’s move out!” Fili waved at his men. They had five Smaug’s and they were going to make it. Officially Fili was the leader, but Dwalin was in charge of the settlers. They had thirty seven people, two Smaug transporters seating twenty four people in total, and three regular tactic Smaugs.

“The road to hell...” Ori mumbled as the first transporter moved forward.

“Thank Mahal we’re traveling from Orange Country New York... and not from Orange Country California!” Dwalin joked from the steering wheel.

“Not funny...” Ori mumbled.

“Actually it was very funny!” Nori admitted with a huge smile.

“We have technology on our side, we’ve got satellite feeds, and these beauties run on nuclear reactors...” Dwalin counted out loud.

“And in the old days we would get there in less than five hours... in this world we should be happy with five days...” Ori was still grim, the more he looked out the windows the more depressed he was.

“Keep your head up Dollface!” Dwalin chuckled, but soon his smile died as they had to do the first stop. Getting a few cars off the road, and getting attacked by zombies the first time. Even with their guarded troops they still had two casualties.

“Thirty five...” Ori mumbled with even more depression. “We’ll be lucky to get there alive at all...”

He was right, each forced stop meant losing people. They tried not to stop, but barricades, abandoned cars and swarms were making it really slow.

“Keep your shit together!” Fili scolded Ori, when the youngest Luin began saying pessimistic things again. “We need hope... not dark visions of death...”

“We’re all going to die...” Ori mumbled, surprised his crush attacked him that way.

“I’m going to make sure we’re not dying at all...” Fili flashed a bright smile with dimples.

“We need to go faster... or we’ll have to cut half portions...” Dwalin warned Fili.

“I know...” Fili nodded. On the way they looted a few places, but most shops and locations were emptied a thousand times.

Their newest problem became people. A rouge biker group tried to ambush them near Colora, but Fili was an expert. A few of his men surrounded the bikers from behind and relentlessly shot all of them.

“Once we get there... it better be worth it...” Bofur mumbled desperately.

“Eighteen...” Ori counted their survivors with worry.

“Stop black talking... we all knew the risks!” Dwalin scolded him this time. “It’s a huge risk but a great chance too... We couldn’t have all stayed in Orange... without starving the whole group...”

Ori looked down with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry Dollface... We’ll make it!” Dwalin tried to convince him.

But when they got trapped just forty miles away from their destination everyone was grim. They stopped for the night, no lights meant you couldn’t see obstacles and zombies... It looked safe enough to rest a bit, but when the woke up they found themselves stuck. A huge swarm all around the fence line, pushing on it hard...

“We need a good plan and we need it fast...” Dwalin spoke on the radio. They were all stuck in their vehicles awaiting the fences to go down, and later the struggle of getting away driving over all the zombies.

“So you’re in a dead lock?” Bilbo was very worried on the satellite phone.

“We can’t drive out there are too many of them... We need a plan and a way out...” Fili told him slowly.

“I’ll think of something!” Bilbo left the call open, but gave it to one of the technicians.

They waited what seemed hours, but the fence was still holding, and no solutions came.

“What the?” Bofur mumbled as his Smaug turned on by himself.

“Mine is doing the same thing!” Fili complained.

“Someone is taking control of them through satellite!” Nori immediately realized.

“But I thought the programs weren’t ready... and we stopped the research when the end came...” Ori mumbled.

“It seems someone didn’t stop...” Dori smiled mischievously.

“What do you mean?” Ori looked at his brother surprised.

“Take a look!” Dori pointed to the controls, as a program was swiftly downloading and setting coordinates. “It’s actually working.”

Soon the cars started and began moving towards the North part of the fence.

“We’re going to drive through it and the zombies?” Nori was cringing.

“Damn Thorin!” Dwalin slammed on the steering wheel, seeing a few functions turn on. “We’ve got fucking missiles?”

“No, we don’t!” Ori squawked desperately.

“But someone does!” Nori covered his ears, as the fence and zombies suddenly exploded and all the Smaugs began driving fast in that direction.

“They really are automated!” Ori was delighted.

“But who’s controlling them?” Fili demanded firmly on the radio.

Soon they saw three other Smaug’s approach them from the sides. But they couldn’t see anything because their windows were darkened.

“How are you faring on this beautiful deadly day?” A cheerful voice asked on the radio.

“Much better now, thank you Kee!” Ori immediately replied.

“It’s good to hear you Ori.” The voice replied immediately.

“How are you driving all three at the same time?” Nori asked him.

“You mean how I’m driving all eight Nori...” The voice scolded him. “I wrote a special AI protocol for it.”

“You’ve been very busy it seems...” Dori hissed.

“You have no idea...” Kili seemed merry.

“Why are you here?” Nori asked him.

“Bilbo called me to save you...” Kili admitted. “So hold on tight... I cleared the road on the way, so unless more hoards come around we’ll get there soon.”

“Thank you.” Ori whispered into the microphone.

“You’re most welcome!” Kili seemed eager to talk, which was so unlike him even Nori glared at the controls.

“Unfortunately we have to take the long way, but I’ve got it all worked out, so just sit back and rest...” Kili assured them.

“I need to use the bathroom...” Ori mumbled, causing a laughter fit from Kili.

“Fine!” Kili guided the cars into a more secluded parking lot.

Soon everyone got out and stretched a bit, but the three cars seemed empty.

Until all doors opened.

“What the?” Dwalin glared at the people getting out, until he realized those weren’t people at all.

“Set up a fifty feet perimeter from all the Smaugs.” The confident voice ordered.

“Kee?” Ori rushed the person in charge of the cars.

He was dressed in a dark Erebor uniform, but the crazy wavy hair going in all directions set him apart from the strange robots.

“Good to see you Ori!” Kili smiled, but when the short red head rushed to him he tried to avoid the embrace.

“You finished the cyborg project?” Dori was stunned.

“They seemed useful!” Kili shrugged. “Use the bushes and let’s go, time is not on our side, we can talk later!” He scolded him firmly.

“You’ve changed...” Dwalin began talking as if there was nothing unusual going on.

“You haven’t.” Kili smiled, his eyes followed the strangers, but didn’t rest on them avoiding any eye contact.

“So how long do you think it might take?” Nori asked him.

“Under an hour.” Kili assured him. “The road is clear.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to just stop?” Dori asked him, but at that moment a few zombies showed up, but the robots reacted immediately, shooting them. But the shots were silent.

“What the?” Nori glared. “Silencers?”

“Nope... They are using arrow guns.” Kili told him.

Nori just glanced at him puzzled.

“I think that was our queue to leave.” Dori got back in.

“Ori?” Kili cried out

“I’m ready!” Ori rushed back after urinating.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili didn’t even bother walking away to have a piss, the whole ordeal was strange. This strange person, whoever he was, ignored him and his men, talking only to the few people he knew. Their cars could be controlled by remote. He used robots to fight the zombies, and missiles to destroy the fence. They were driving in the unknown without control over the cars, without knowledge what they will find at the end of the road.

The man who was leading them was strange. Cute in some kind of wild way, but strange. No eye contact as if they weren’t there. He didn’t talk to them or look at them. And yet he created some crazy technology, robots, programs controlling cars... Fili was getting anxious and more and more suspicious.

He glanced at Bofur sitting to his right. “Tell me about him.”

The Erebor Security officer looked at him surprised but shook his head. “Not here...” He whispered pointing to the controls.  

Fili nodded with understand but it only made him more suspicious.

Soon they entered a small town, but it was empty, no zombies, no life at all.

“It looks clear...” Dwalin spoke on the radio.

“I cleared it a long time ago.” The man answered.

“It looks almost nostalgic... Like people are just out for a lunch break and will come home any minute now...” Ori mumbled on the radio.

“That’s why I like driving here...” The man admitted. “It’s already in my secure zone...”

“What do you mean secure zone?” Dwalin asked.

“Look at the lamp posts. I monitor the whole area, movement sensors turn on the cameras.” The man explained. “If something shows up my BEMS take care of it...”

“Are they AI?” Ori asked.

“No... We watched the same sci-fi movies, so I didn’t want to risk it. The cars are semi AI, but I still have full control.” The man admitted.

“You’ve done amazing stuff...” Dwalin whispered.

“Wait till you see Home.” The man told him. “It’s fully secure, automated fences, motion sensors, traps...”

“I also designed special taunting points.” He admitted.

“Taunting points?” Nori asked.

“To lead the undead where I want them to be. They react to a certain sequence of sounds, and they stop reacting on instinct if they hear that sound. So I created a few outposts in the area emitting the sound, all the undead in the area go there and walk into my traps.” The man explained.

“So you can control the dead?” Fili asked, but the man ignored him as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

“We’re almost there... one of my traps is on the left...” The man told them, the cars slowed down so they could take a look. It was a huge cage, and it was full of zombies. There were spikes on the ground preventing them from moving, but they weren’t interested in getting out, they focused only on the strange squeaking sounds.

“A09 dispose of the trapped Zs.” The man stopped one of the cars and a robot got out.

“Will he be able to come back on his own?” Ori asked.

“It’s a robot, so by definition they are not interested in it.” The man explained. “It’s fully automated so by definition they can manage on their own.”

Soon they saw a fence line and the gate opened automatically.

“A06 scan the cars for unauthorized movement.” The order came and soon a robot go out and went around all the cars.

“He’s making sure no Zs are attached to the cars.” The man explained.

“Can it tell the difference between humans and zombies?” Nori asked.

“Motion sensors and heat sensors, live humans give off heat in a controlled manner, zombies are stone cold and move...” The man explained, in fact it was very logical.

“How many fence lines did you make?” Dwalin asked.

“Four.” The man answered. “All are automated and have movement sensors guns, and heat sensors.”

“The last is the traditional stone wall.” The man added.

“You’ve prepared well.” Dwalin complimented him.

“You’ll see!” The man laughed in his deep thrilling voice.

“What about food supply?” Nori demanded.

“Fresh or storage food?” The man asked.

“Both...” Nori admitted.

“Fresh? I have a growing supply, and storage food, for like a hundred years?” The man pointed out.

“Seriously? Even counting us?” Ori was shocked.

“Counting the standard staff.” The man mumbled in a low voice for the first time, the hesitance and shyness made Fili even more worried.

“Are all of them really gone?” Nori asked him.

“Each and every single one.” The man admitted.

“Are you sure?” Dwalin demanded.

“I personally had to bury them.” The voice was full of pain.

“I’m sorry...” Ori said in a sad voice.

“Life is sometimes shit...” The man admitted as they made it to the stone wall, and a solid metal gate. “Welcome home!” He told them when he got out.

Fili watched surprised as three cows rushed to him as if they were infected themselves, but the way they snuggled against the man was surprising.

“These are my companions.” The man told Ori and Nori, who also stood there stunned.

“This is Helga, Gwen and Fiona.” He told them all. “And those are Ramzes and Pharaoh.” He pointed to the two horses calmly grazing on the lawn.

“I’m glad you weren’t all alone...” Dwalin had no idea what to say.

Fili slowly realized one crucial thing, this person was alone for years and he didn’t go insane...

“How long has he been here alone?” He whispered to Bofur at first chance.

“Two years... we thought he was dead...” Bofur whispered back. “He’s always been strange and eccentric...”

“What do you mean?” Fili demanded.

“He’s got one of those fancy syndromes... not being able to build proper relations with people... so don’t mind if he’s awkward or something... he’s a genius in what he does...” Bofur told him slowly.

“Come inside!” The man invited them all into the fancy modern building. “Ori here’s a list of rooms, make sure everyone gets comfortable loggings. I’ll give you a tour after dinner.”

“Dinner?” Ori mumbled with enthusiasm.

“Lasagne!” The man smiled. “It should be ready in the kitchen! I set the timer when we were coming back.”

When they arrived at the fancy dining room, a huge table was already set. And the smell was unlike anything they had eaten in years.

 “Enjoy!” The man began pulling out the food.

“Where did you get cheese?” Dwalin laughed seeing it.

“The only good thing about keeping cows!” The man smiled.

“I was surprised you have three, you used to hate milk.” Nori talked to him.

“I still do, but milk gives cheese and I freaking love cheese... So I read about how to make it and I turned one of the labs into a cheese factory!” The man laughed.

“You’ve proven very industrious.” Dwalin smiled.

“I just had to deal with it all...” The man shrugged. “I also have eggs!”

“I should have known! You used to love them even more than cheese!” Dori the first time seemed to be relaxed. “When did you learn how to cook?”

“No, choice... I had to learn...” He seemed shy.

“Did you manage to turn on the reactor to make electricity?” Nori realized. “It wasn’t finished.”

“I had to.” The man seemed even more shy.

“Thank you for taking us in...” Nori embraced him gently, and the man seemed even more uncomfortable but didn’t protest.

“Thank you for coming...” The whisper seemed to surprise the brothers even more.

Ori rushed to him and embraced him as well. “We’re always going to be friends...” He whispered to the suddenly broken man.

“You always keep your promises...” The man mumbled back.

\-------

When they finally finished eating, everyone delighted with the food, the man gave them a tour of the living area, later he showed them the fancy hen coop, made of some fancy metal fencing and the vegetable garden.

“I could use a bit help here... now that we have more people we could use more vegetables...” The man shyly admitted.

“We’ll assign people to it.” Dori assured him. “Do you need someone to handle security and fencing?”

“No, it’s all automated...” The man admitted. “But if someone knows how to cook better than me... I’m not used to it and I’ve never cooked for more people...”

“We’ll arrange it. We also have a medic with us, so he can take the medical office and manage our health.” Dori added.

“That would be great...” The man looked away evidently uncomfortable.

“We’ll work it out... don’t worry.” Dori’s voice was full of warmth and Fili never saw him like that.

\-------

After making sure his men, or what was left of them, were comfortable, he finally made it to his room. He thought the Erebor facility in Orange County was great, but this was more like a luxurious hotel than a bunker. He was stunned when he realised the TV was actually working, no normal programs were on, but he could play any movie, old TV program or video he wanted. There were books on the shelves and a beautiful large double bed. He had a huge wardrobe and a elegant modern bathroom all for himself, and it even had hot water.

Someone knocked and he rushed there startled.

“If you need more clothes, the last room in the corridor is filled with things left by the previous inhabitants.” Nori calmly told him. “There is a huge supply of stuff so if you need anything, and I mean anything from shampoo or a new toothbrush just go and take it from there.”

“Thank you...” Fili had no idea what to say. “Have you known him for a long time?”

“Kili?” Nori was surprised. “Most of my life. He might be a bit strange at times, but he’s a really smart person. He’s Thorin’s nephew and the heir of Erebor.”

Fili was stunned with the news. That explained really a lot... Thorin was eccentric, a crazy genius, and his crazy ideas saved many people all around the world. Thorin let people into Erebor’s bunkers and safe zones. He reached out to people, Fili included.

“Thank you for coming with us... we wouldn’t have made it so far without you and your men... and I’m sorry for the people we lost...” Nori suddenly told him.

“We all lost someone...” Fili knew the Erebor crew also suffered on the trip there.

“It’s a desolate age of pain.” Nori was grim. “Do you want a job around here?”

“I have a few ideas... who’s in charge?” Fili asked him.

“Dori is going to handle most things.” Nori admitted with a smile.

“What about Mr. Durin’s nephew?” Fili asked.

“Kee? He’s got his hands full of work...” Nori winked at him and guided him towards Dori’s new office.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili walked into the kitchen surprised to see three people already there. Cooking. The smell was delicious, but suddenly he felt like suffocating. Strangers always made him feel uncomfortable, and now having so many at his home... His eyes glanced at the people working diligently. He felt like panicking... the blond was calmly chopping some vegetables and wasn’t looking at him at all, so Kili decided to dart. He had no idea why that man was causing him to panic, but ever since he got out of the armoured car, Kili felt the need to watch him. He looked strong and dangerous. But his light hair was like the sunshine. Like a bright light in the age of darkness...

“Is everything okay?” Bofur saw him walk out into the storage area in panic.

“I’m fine...” Kili swayed against the wall. Bofur was an Erebor security expert, a person he knew he could trust.

“Is dinner ready?” The man smiled.

“I’m not sure...” Kili admitted with a faint smile.

“I’ll go and ask...” Bofur smiled. “You organized this place impeccably.” He told him trying to make him relax.

“I tried my best...” Kili mumbled.

“You did more than anyone else ever could.” Bofur encouraged him. “You gathered huge supplies, you saved the animals and did research few people would even begin to comprehend.”

“I had to...” Kili admitted shyly.

“Will you come and eat with me?” Bofur gently pointed to the door to the kitchen at the end of the corridor.

Kili nodded with a pale face and trembling hands.

“The people who came with us are those you can trust...” But Bofur’s whisper did not change his mood at all.

\-------

Fili saw the silent figure glare at him, and was startled when he ran out in panic. So far the owner of the stunning location avoided him and his men. At any cost.

Now Bofur dragged him back, but again the owner did not even look at them.

“So what’s cooking Major?” Bofur called him by his rank.

“Can’t you tell?” Fili taunted, the security specialist was a known joker. “Guess by the smell...”

“Spaghetti?” Bofur sniffed with zeal.

“Nope...” Fili smiled, his eyes always following the shy tall genius.

“What did you say?” Bofur glanced at the brunet with urgency and a merry smile. “Is it ravioli?”

“Bingo!” Fili smiled and passed them a plate with the first batch. “We’re a bit bored...”

“Delicious stuff!” Bofur tried one and passed the plate to the boss. The brunet glared at the plate as if it were a snake. Later his eyes followed Bofur’s moving mouth, and finally he took a fork to try it.

Without a word the boy sat down and emptied the plate within two seconds, nearly devouring the plate itself. When he finally passed it to Fili, Fili was struck with an odd thought. His eyes were black. Not dark brown as he had assumed, but pitch black black.

“I made some with cheese, some with spinach and others with bacon and onion...” He told him quickly.

“Cheese and bacon...” The answer was barely audible, but Fili caught it. He rushed to get the right ones and put a clean plate in front of him. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you...” The answer was again weak, but it was there.

“Get me some of each!” Bofur called out and sat next to him. “So you’re going to cook?” He asked Fili with ease.

“Cooking is easy.” Fili shrugged and avoided looking at the shy brunet.

“Not many could say the same...” Bofur laughed, but then his smile died, and the mood immediately changed. Fili had no idea what he said, but the cheerful man after two years of knowing each other, showed that he was human too.

“I’m sorry for your loss...” The gentle whisper from the side proved someone knew what it was about.

“Fucking zombies...” Bofur had tears in his eyes.

“We all lost someone...” Fili added gently. “I lost my mom in Seattle.”

“My brother was in New York with his family... and despite sending a rescue team... we couldn’t...” Bofur cried for the first time in years. “I lost them all... my beloved nieces and nephew... my brother and his wife...”

To Fili’s surprise and strong arm reach out towards Bofur.

“Like is full of shit...” The boy whispered and held the strong man tightly.

“Crying about it won’t fix anything...” Bofur grimaced and began eating vividly.

“But it does help keep things in perspective...” The gentle whisper, proved the owner knew a lot about people after all. “You still have a brother to live for... and a chance for a good life.”

“Thanks for taking us all in...” Bofur admitted.

“My pleasure... it was getting too empty and too quiet in here...” The boy began eating as well. With fancy elaborate, highly trained table skills. And Fili found himself fascinated with the slow moves, a display of elegance.

“Here you are!” Dwalin called out. “I wanted to ask you about the lower labs and the east warehouses...”

“The warehouses are full to the brim.” The deep thrilling voice whispered.

“With what?” Dwalin was puzzled. “I thought the construction was finished just two weeks before... so we didn’t have enough time to deliver most of the equipment designed for this place...”

“I’ll show you after dinner... It’s full of supplies.” The boy admitted.

“Where did you get them?” Dwalin’s eyes narrowed with curiosity.

“I robbed the warehouses of Aldi.” The boy admitted.

Dwalin could only laugh, and Fili looked at him puzzled. “You really did prepare for anything! Get me some food, please! Let’s see if you can cook as well as you shoot!”

“Here you are!” Fili rushed to get a plate for him.

“A feast!” Dwalin focused on eating eagerly. “We’re all going to get fat!”

\------

“So what was this place designed for?” Fili asked down sitting down at the boss’s table. The Boss so far ignored him, but the others treated him as equal.

“Cyber Research.” Dwalin answered. “Some minor lab work mainly into genetics. But we only managed to set up part of it. The construction finished just a few weeks before...”

“Anyway, it was equipped enough for our needs.” Bofur told him with a smile.

“I’d like to do some looting trips... and I’d like to make sure the nearby twenty miles are secure.” Fili told them.

“It’s secure...” A whisper was the answer.

“I’d like to make sure.” Fili insisted. “I don’t like sitting in one place all the time.”

“Fine... I’ll come with you.” Dwalin smiled.

But Fili couldn’t help but shake the huge impression those dark eyes made as they glanced at him in panic.

“It’s secure.” The deep voice repeated in a sharp ordering tone. “I’ll show you after dinner...”

“You will?” Bofur was surprised with the sudden proposition.

But he didn’t answer anymore.

“I’d really like to see...” Fili admitted, but those black eyes didn’t look at him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili was in a panic, he said something and it was stupid. Showing them what he had done... He knew sharing too many secrets was bad, especially facing the end of the world. He knew he could trust his oldest crew, Thorin wouldn’t send them otherwise, but the presence of the others was putting him on edge. And causing many sleepless nights.

“So this is your control room?” Dwalin couldn’t hide his curiosity.

“This is the security centre.” Kili felt his own voice fail him, just like always when he was cornered.

“What are those?” The blond walked in without an invitation assuming control.

“Looks like a map of... points?” Bofur walked around the room.

“Cameras? You fucking installed a motion sensor activated automated system in the whole county?” Dwalin realized what he was seeing. “How far does it cover?”

“Fifty miles around our location, and all the entry roads.” Kili mumbled shyly still unsure if he should be saying it.

“So it’s a zombie free zone?” The blond man they all called Major asked.

“75%” Kili whispered.

“Have all the locations in the zone been looted?” Bofur asked smartly.

“Only the key ones...” Kili admitted.

“I’ll gladly handle that with my men.” Major declared.

Kili didn’t answer, but he glanced at the map, the blond was right, there were a lot of resources they could acquire from the houses and companies.

\-------

Three days later Fili got a detailed schedule. So detailed it was absurd, every single minute counted out.

Nori just glared at him, glanced at the schedule, and began laughing like crazy. There was a funny spark in his eyes, and he just winked at him and walked away.

“What made him so happy?” Fili growled to Dwalin.

But Dwalin did the same thing, he glanced at the schedule, and began laughing.

“This is not funny... how can I operate using this?” Fili was getting really angry.

“I bet all the calculations are correct, just try to keep to it... and you’ll see it’s a safe and well thought out plan.” Dwalin tried to ease him a bit, but the merry spark in his eyes didn’t die out.

“Fucking fantastic...” Fili didn’t even bother really looking at the schedule carefully.

“Can we take a look?” Jerry one of his men reached for the papers, and soon all four of his selected men began reading in detail.

Fili was grim half of the way, and only Jerry Mayfield's comment about how detailed and genius the schedule was, made him actually look at it.

"We have three possible escape routes, the map gives us details about how many people lived in each location before, so potentially we know how many Zs to expect." His long time friend pointed out. 

"We have all the cameras marked out, so in case of an emergency we can turn them on with movement and the Boss will know what's going on." Gavin added pointing to the red points on the map. 

Fili wasn't certain 'The Boss' will be on the lookout at all, but it was a bit comforting to know they could count on some help if shit happened.

"Are you all ready?" He scolded them as they prepared to get out of the Smaug. "Remember stay safe!" He ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" His men told him firmly. "We're ready for hell!"

The first house was empty, no Zs at all, so swiftly they began packing useful things. Some supplies, some clothes and some books. 

The second wasn't a walk in the park, the map said '5' but it turned out the neighbors were in the other house... After the bloodbath, killing all the Zs, it was evident the house had less resources.

"They must have gotten trapped, they eaten out their supplies and eventually someone infected them all." Gavin was worried.

"The same story was everywhere else... poor bastards..." Luca walked out to breathe some fresh air. "We won't find anything useful here."

"Check the garage!" Fili pointed and rushed to the garden shed. 

"Joe pack the garden tools and everything you can find!" He smiled seeing the well equipped shed.

"Roger Major!" He rushed to fulfil the task. 

"Three more." Gavin pointed to the houses at the end of the street.

"Let's start from 17-63." Fili pointed to the number and slowly he glanced inside. "We've got movement!" He warned them.

"Mayfield and later Luca!" He ordered slowly opening the door.

The Zs rushed out, but well aimed shots got them down in a flash.

"Three more..." Luca mumbled and walked in slowly. 

"No sound..." Mayfield noticed.

Fili nodded and made it up the stairs. But there was no movement and no sound.  When he opened the master-bedroom's door he almost fainted. Three children were laying on the bed, dead. Each shot in the head.

"We found guns..." Luca reported from the wardrobe.

"We're taking it all!" Fili grimaced. 

"You can never get used to stuff like this... they must have been desperate..." Mayfield growled.

"Killing your own kids just because you're scared is no solution." Fili was grim.

"We found three working cars!" Joe came back to them. "I packed all the gardening equipment in that truck, and I've found some fertilizer and seeds."

"Good job!" Fili assured him.

"The last two houses are empty. The owners took a lot of things, so probably they ran away somewhere." Gavin reported. "We've packed a few things, but little was left behind."

“Mission complete!” Fili declared and soon they rushed back to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili couldn’t sleep for three days, so eventually he sat down and began planning the next few looting trips. If they wanted to go out it was his duty to make sure they came back safe. He had no idea why it mattered to him, but it did. So he made elaborate plans, included all the information possible and he secured the location, eventually he turned all the cameras on, and set the system to notify him of any movement.

He watched them leave and later every step of the way, camera after camera. As they reached the selected destination they were working with discipline. Step by step they were clearing it out. Kili quickly concluded they were perfectly organized, and had their priorities set right. Soon more and more boxes were loaded onto the truck, and they found all the working cars in the area. When the last house was finished he could breath. They got back into the cars and steadily headed home.

He had no idea why it was important, but it was. He wanted them back safe, and now he could focus on work again.

“So what are you working on now?” Dwalin’s seemingly innocent question made Kili look away.

“What you did with the satellite system is amazing...” Nori gently commented, but Kili immediately noticed everyone was alert.

“We’d like to help you.” Ori added, Kili cringed feeling the pressure.

“We’d all like to help.” The blond’s words made Kili even more angry.

“Let us please.” Nori whispered.

But Kili just ran out and slammed the door.

“I told you to be gentle!” Ori scolded all of them.

“There is no way to reach out to him if he doesn’t want...” Bofur seemed grim as well.

“Do you mind if I try talking to him?” Fili gently suggested.

“You should.” Dwalin suddenly insisted.

Ori looked at him strangely, but finally he glanced at Fili. “You could try...”

“Where do you think he went?” Fili asked him.

“That’s a good question... and even if... you wouldn’t have the right clearance.” Nori realised, but the smile on his face was priceless. “Let’s find out what he’s been keeping from everyone...” He winked and pulled Ori along.

Fili was later dragged to the special door leading to the most secure part of the compound. A place none of his men could enter, and as he noticed only a few most trusted from Erebor could.

“Now let’s see...” Ori began tapping the lock.

“Did he change it?” Nori grimaced.

“Of course he did... you know him... He’s paranoid.” Ori mumbled and continued.

“You still haven’t lost your touch.” Dwalin smiled as door magically opened. Ori just blushed and walked in.

“So what’s down here?” Fili asked as they walked a long and bright corridor.

“Conference rooms, control rooms and computer stuff...” Dwalin shrugged. “The five lower floors are all labs.”

“Labs?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Stuff like that.” Dwalin did not explain.

“Empty...” Ori checked yet another room.

“That means it should be this one.” Nori pointed to the last conference room.

“Well he certainly went far with this...” Dwalin mumbled seeing the room.

It was trashed, at least it seemed like it. The huge table was covered with papers and books, the walls were covered with all kinds of papers and drawings... Taking a closer look Fili realized the table and walls were divided into themed sections. As if trying to bring order to the huge chaos all around.

There was a doorway leading to another room, and the flashing lights indicated it was their destination. Walking in the whole place was covered with screens, there was a central panel in the middle, and the person sitting at it was frozen.

“So that’s why you wrote that satellite program...” Nori whispered in awe as he approached the screens. “How far have you gone?”

“I still need more adjustments to make it work...” The boy shyly mumbled from the chair.

“Do you need someone to verify data to put in the mainframe?” Nori asked him with insistence.

“It’s a lot of work...” The boy mumbled again.

“Get me a work station and I’ll start working on this full time.” Nori declared. 

The boy glanced at him with surprise. “You would?”

“I’ll be happy to help... what you’re doing will make a difference...” Nori decided.

“Tomorrow at ten it will be ready.” The boy decided, and Fili finally realized why he was the Boss of everything going on there.

“Can I send your research to Arwen and Elrond?” Ori asked shyly. “I never knew you were interested in genetics... but you seem to have come far...”

“Tomorrow.” The boy admitted with defeat.

Then finally Fili felt those dark eyes on himself. “We’ll leave you two to talk.” Dwalin’s voice seemed to be very far away. “You can trust him.” Dwalin added before pulling Nori and Ori out.

The boy suddenly looked away and focused on the screen again, he began tapping like crazy entering some code into the complicated system.

“We’d all like to help you.” Fili told him gently.

“With what?” The whispered was almost silent.

“With anything you might need. Research, security, maintenance, analyzing data.” Fili quote everything he was thinking about.

“You can’t help me with research or analyzing data.” The words were sober. “The other two have been taken care of.”

“What about the people?” Fili asked.

“What people?” The question made Fili cringe.

“Those still out there!” Fili insisted.

“What about them?” The voice was firm.

“Certainly you must feel for them... they might need help, they might need safety and food... Advice how to defend and how to manage in this new world...” Fili told him with flare.

“Why do you care about them?” The black eyes were glaring at him again.

“They did not deserve this fate... the death and despair... We should save as many as possible...” Fili insisted.

“Save them?” He spat those words grimly. He turned away and began tapping like crazy. “Seriously you want to save them?” He pointed to the four central screens.

Fili’s brows crossed as he watched. Scenes of death. The waves of zombies killing and leaving ruin. Then the films went fast forward. The same places. But things changed. The zombies killed, and new scenes of despair began. People killing people. People raping and cheating people. People the real evil in the world.

“You want to save them?” The grim deep voice repeated.

“No, I don’t want to save people like that.” Fili felt tears come up to his eyes.

“Then who do you want to save?” He demanded.

“Those who are worth saving.” Fili repeated. “People like me and my men... honest people... normal people...”

“And who would verify that? I have too much work as it is...” The Boss was grim.

“We could do that. We would contact and help only those worth helping. With the resources you have it should be easy to tell who is normal and who is not...” Fili insisted.

“True.” The voice was emotionless. “We would have to establish a place to send them to, places to seek food and shelter. It’s beyond our resources.” He was cold and calculating.

“Think about it. Just sending out information, it could be just a standardize instruction message at first. We would not invite anyone here.” Fili had a feeling that was the real problem.

Those dark eyes were looking at him as if Fili committed some crime. “I’ll think about it.” He added and turned away.

“We just want to help.” Fili tried to be gentle.

“Killing us won’t help anybody.” The Boss was grim.

“Keeping us safe is my priority.” Fili tried to make him realize.

Those dark eyes looked at him sternly one more time. “Contacting more people decreases our chance of survival by seventy nine percent.”

“How much does it increase the chance of survival of the human race?” Fili concluded.

“By thirty one percent.” The whisper was emotionless.

“Isn’t it worth it?” Fili asked gently, trying not to stare at the beautiful face and breathtaking eyes.

“It might not be... the human race doesn’t really give a shit about itself.” The Boss pointed to the screens still presenting scenes of gore.

“Not all people are like that.” Fili whispered. “I refuse to believe that.”

“I need three days to set up a workplace... before we contact anyone, you will have to prove they are worth it...” The decision was made in a flash. “But you cannot contact anyone, compromise our location or any of Erebor’s facilities.”

“I would never dare.” Fili agreed, he could feel those black eyes glare at him until he finally reached the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Nori and Ori didn’t speak of their job with the Boss, but they seemed too quiet at the same time. Fili kept thinking about the proposition he heard and the promises he made. He was determined to change the world despite the Boss’s reservations.

“Your work place is set up...” The quiet information stirred him a bit, but those black eyes didn’t even glance at him. The same afternoon he opened the door to the secret part of the facility with ease, he was recognized by the computer immediately.

“Come in.” The Boss was already waiting for him, as if expecting him. Or watching him on the CCTV.

“You’ve got basic satellite feed with heat signatures marking live people. If you decide which group you want to watch, just find CCTV entry points and click. The computer should be able to access it immediately.” The Boss explained.

“Will the CCTV work if there is no power?” Fili was puzzled.

“That’s impossible, there always is some power and the view mode does not require a lot.” The Boss did not explain how it really worked.

“So what’s this blue stuff?” Fili pointed to the second signature identified by the computer.

“Zs.” The Boss decided. “Probable location.”

Fili just stood there stunned. “So you found a way to mark them by satellite?”

“73% probability.” The answer was cold and calculated.

“So once I determine what I think about them, what’s next?” Fili asked him.

“You call me.” The boss was firm. “You point out things that suggest they are normal, and later we’ll discuss possible actions.”

Fili wasn’t happy with the cold reaction but at least he would get a chance.

“Fine.” He told him slowly.

“You may start even now or tomorrow morning as you prefer, the computer will always let you in.” The Boss decided it was time to leave him, but Fili was disillusioned, he could bet he would be watched.

\-------

It seemed easy but it wasn’t. He zoomed in on a few of the groups, but nothing could indicate what was really going on. Watching was hard, and it took time to verify if the group was sane, so he decided to focus on one of the groups close to them. According to the computer 568 people located nearby Richmond. Living in a semi-rural area and a small town. That made things more difficult, the location had few CCTV entry points, and from the ones he had, he couldn’t draw any conclusions. A large group was armed and guarding the area, but quite a few zombies would target them. Most of the inhabitants worked on the fields trying to produce food and resources.

“So you want to contact them?” The Boss’s voice surprised him.

“And you don’t?” Fili asked.

“No.” The voice was firm.

“Well, I do!” Fili insisted.

“Contact how?” The Boss shot a question. “They have no working radios.”

Fili realized he didn’t know the whole situation at all.

“We could go there, a small scouting party.” He finally suggested. “A large group like this could be a powerful ally.”

Those beautifully shaped eyebrows went up a tiny bit up, but he didn’t say anything.

“Going there is your wish?” The question surprised him.

“Yes.” Fili insisted.

“Fine... but don’t count on Erebor when you drown in shit...” The answer was surprising, but the door already slammed shut behind him.

\------

Kili was grim. “They want to save sects, cannibals and murderers...” He mumbled only to realize they were naive and didn’t know. They were sheltered by Erebor early on, and they didn’t see the footage.

At dinner to told everyone to stay a bit longer.

“You’re not going to save that group. None of you are going there.” He told the Major firmly.

“Why not?” Dwalin looked at him seriously, the scowl on Fili’s face indicated he was going to rage out any moment.

“This is why...” Kili turned on the screen. The films and clips he showed them would scare anyone. Brutal scenes of mass murder, child abuse, rape and poverty.

“That settlement took in five groups in the last year. The first day they always reduce the number by half. Killing all male adults, leaving children and women. Everyone is later enslaved, forced to work on the fields and abused.” He told them, he saw the blond’s eyes go narrow.

“So you want to just leave them to a fate like that?” Fili asked dramatically.

“No. But we do not have the resources to fight with a highly organized group of over seventy oppressors.” Kili told them. “The chance of success is lower than 4%.”

“However we can save these people...” He changed the screen to show a map. “It’s a group of almost eighty people. They are organized, part of them are military personnel.”

“What’s different about them?” Nori asked them.

“They save people. They take in people on the way, searching for food and supplies. Acting civilized and sane.” Kili showed them a few clips from locations they passed.

“So they are normal people?” Ori smiled.

“Seems so.” Kili shrugged. “If you want to save someone... this group is actually worth trying to save. And with the added military trained personnel we might try to liberate Richmond.”

“Boromir Steward?” Fili’s whisper made everyone look at him. “And that’s his brother Faramir...” He pointed to the screen with more confidence.

“You know them?” Dwalin asked.

“He was a captain. We met in my former unit.” Fili admitted.

“So what do you think of him?” Nori asked swiftly.

“Strong, hot headed, and a born leader. A good man.” Fili confirmed.

“So it’s settled then. We’re going to contact them, give them a rendezvous location, some of you will ride out to greet them and guide them here. In the meantime, we have to prepare a location for them to settle.” Kili began speaking his mind.

“Can’t they just stay here?” Fili asked him. The main building was huge and could house almost two hundred people.

“We have many good locations in the clear zone, we can’t accept all people in, but we can give them a chance.” Kili was firm. “I was thinking of the houses by the mill.”

“We cleared out that area good.” Bofur quickly realized.

“We’ll set up a fence line to give them more safety, but the area is now 87% free of zombies.” Kili said out loud. “They will have two orchards, good land for planting, and quite a few houses to move into.”

“I see you’ve thought it out well... So what conditions are you going to give them?” Dwalin knew Kili well.

“They will be given a week no questions asked, but later they will have to sign a contract.” Kili told them.

“What kind of contract?” Fili was suspicious again.

“Rules of settlement and behavior. Basic things like no murdering living people, no rape and stealing. We will oblige them to work, either in security, maintenance or in agriculture.” Kili told him firmly. “I’ll let you see the draft once I’m done.” He made a tiny step forward towards the blond’s expectations.

“So when do we start?” Jerry asked with a smile.

“We’ll have ten days to fence in and prepare the houses.” Kili told him. “Since you know them, I’d like you to contact them.”

“Fine.” Fili agreed.

\------

Fili read the offer suspiciously, but he could not voice any immediate opposition. The contract was firm, the rules seemed heartless, but after the footage he had seen, after everything he had experienced himself... He slowly understood where the Boss was coming from. These rules were meant to protect them and the survivors. To set clear boundaries and conditions. To assure that those who came would try be work for the benefit of everyone in their community.

“We should add a paragraph with potential punishments...” He finally said out loud what was his next thought.

“What kind of punishments would suggest?” The Boss slowly asked him, his eyes were dead serious, he really wanted to hear what Fili had to add.

“Exile as the main one, if you steal, rape or hurt anyone, you’re out. With minor offenses a three warning system, third offense and you’re out.” Fili told him.

“And for murder?” Nori asked him slowly.

“Death penalty.” Fili was firm. The Boss simply nodded.

“Everyone must help to the best of their skills and abilities, but I would account unjustified laziness as an offense.” Fili told him.

“We need to control food and supplies, and make sure they are used wisely and rationally.” Dori added.

“So maybe we should enforce a group system?” Fili had an idea. “They have to democratically select a leader responsible for management, a supply manager responsible for fair distribution of rations and supplies. Make them in charge of their own fate.”

“Aren’t you scared they might go against us?” Nori was worried.

“Leave them mainly white weapons.” The Boss suggested. “We’ll provide central security.”

“Seems we have a plan.” Fili nodded. “I’ll get my men to clear out the houses, we’ll clean them and make sure the sheets and stuff are clean.”

“I’ll help with making sure the power and water are working, but we’ll have to work out the heating.” Nori told him.

“Bofur is good at plumbing.” The Boss suddenly said. “I’ll get my BEMs to set the fence line, dig a ditch on the other side and set up basic anti-zombie precautions.”

“Anti- zombie precautions?” Fili asked suspiciously.

“Let me show you...” The Boss turned on the CCTV all around their location. “Each fence has a ditch at least one meter deep and with simple wooden pikes. It’s enough to keep the zombies from reaching the fence and damaging it, and enough to turn on the alarm for their disposal.”

“I’ve set up traditional sound alarms, triggered by moving wires in certain locations. A normal human will notice them and avoid them, but a zombie walks right in.” He flipped the view. “Add to that electronic motion sensors, CCTV, automated gun system on two of the walls...”

“What?” Dwalin was surprised.

“We have an automatic gun zombie disposal system, on two of the wall lines. The direct wall line here, and the third outer line, also covering the location we selected.” The Boss explained.

“What’s the chance of them being triggered by a living person?” Fili demanded, yet again surprised with the Boss.

“0.001% They are set to detect and eliminate dead moving objects without a heat source. So no car or animal can trigger them too. Before firing they will demand visual confirmation from the CCTV controller. They could target humans but only if I personally reprogram them.” The Boss explained.

“I’m glad you thought of everything.” Fili hissed.

“That’s my job around here.” The Boss did not feel the irony in his words.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the dirty work began, and Kili felt the need to be there. The soldiers were removing all the dead bodies and zombie corpses and later safely disposing them away from the new settlement. Nori was going house by house making sure the electricity was working, and removing any potential overbearing electric outputs. They calculated that if someone overused their network it might endanger the stability of the whole electric system. So the new settlers would have to do without microwaves, electric kettles, electric ovens and cookers and other extensive electric devices.

“They will get fridges, light and TV.” Nori continued putting the extra things on the truck.

“Don’t leave them computers...” Kili added, Nori nodded and rushed to get it done.

“I’ve found quite a few good books...” Ori was carrying boxes. “I’ll make a central library, but we can leave some in every house.”

“Do as you wish.” Kili assured him.

“Thank you!” Ori flashed a smile and continued working.

“Those three houses have fireplaces, so they will be easier to heat in winter.” Bofur told him. “I got the plumbing working in all of them, the installations are in good condition. They will have running water, but it’s going to be cold.”

“Do you know anything about installing solar panels?” Kili asked him.

“I know the basics, but I could work it out... why?” Bofur told him.

“We could give it as a reward later on... we got quite a few in storage.” Kili told him.

“Good idea...” Bofur smiled. “I could install a few basic electric water heaters but they use a lot of energy.”

“Maybe later on.” The blond’s voice was strong. “They will need to earn more privileges.”

“Have you disposed of all the waste?” Kili asked him slowly and saw a tired nod. “Good, you and your men can rest now... We’ll continued cleaning and tomorrow we’ll assess all the goods in the houses.”

“We will continue working today.” The blond as always was firm. “We want to clean the rest of the blood and filth since we’re already dirty.”

“As you wish.” Kili told him and watched the blond go into one of the building pulling a face mask on.

“We need to air them all, wash the sheets and towels, prepare clean clothes and food for their arrival.” Kili told Bofur.

“You really do trust him and his men?” Kili whispered to Dwalin.

“Yes.” Dwalin told him the truth.

“Very well...” Kili walked away to see how Nori was doing.

\------

“You want to do what?” Fili was trying to hide his irritation.

“I want you all to have location implants.” The Boss repeated calmly, even emotionlessly. As if he didn’t see just how outrageous the demand was.

“It’s a standardize Erebor location implant, it sends a signal directly to the satellite system, showing vitals and location. It’s a standard procedure, and all our employees had one.” The Boss continued speaking calmly, but Fili was boiling.

“So you mean to say you have one?” He growled.

The Boss simply pulled up his sleeve and showed a tiny bump on the upper part of his arm. “It’s got a panic button as well, so if pressed from the top it will send an emergency signal.” He continued to explain calmly.

“I have to think about it...” Fili hissed and rushed out of the house they were now in. The job was almost done. Twelve houses secure, clean and functional. With basic heating, running water and basic electricity. They did a lot of work, but the final result was pleasing. In the modern times anyone would want to live in good conditions like these, with full security and safety. With a chance to make food and survive.

“What got you so worked up?” Dwalin approached him carrying a pile of clean sheets and towels.

Fili just sat on the armchair and grimaced.

“Let me guess... he irritated you again?” Dwalin placed the sheets on the sofa and sat down.

“Why is he like that?” Fili hissed.

“I told you... he’s got one of those fancy syndromes... read about it in the library... Asper-something...” Dwalin shrugged. “So what did he tell you?” He tried to calm him down.

“He wants all of my men to get some crazy implants... If he thinks he can keep us on a leash...” Fili hissed.

Dwalin just laughed.

“What’s so fucking funny?” Fili was grim. “It’s the same as with the fucking looting maps and routes... We’re fucking adults we can handle ourselves...” Fili continued rumbling. “I can find my own paths and routes, I can kill my own zombies and I don’t fucking need a nanny... I survived on my own over a year and we managed just fucking fine!” His spite was growing but so was the laughter from Dwalin.

“Take it easy...” Dwalin tried to ease him down. “That’s his way of showing he accepts your presence here... and that he actually cares if you live or die.”

“What?” Fili blinked in shock.

“He didn’t contact his family for two years, not seeing a good reason to do so... So you tell me... He always makes sure you have a map with detailed information, a safe route and supplies for the trip. And now he wants to give you the most state-of-the-art implants guaranteeing your location will always be visible, any distress reported, and help provided.” Dwalin was very merry. “I dare say... that’s more recognition than most of his close friends get.”

“So you mean to say... this is his way of showing acceptance to our presence?” Fili didn’t even consider a more personal approach.

“He likes you.” Dwalin smiled and rushed to get things done.

\------

Fili finally had time for himself, he took a shower and walked to the library. Without using a computer, it took a while but the choice of books was wide so eventually he found the right one.

“...people with Asperger Syndrome do not understand that other people have their own thoughts and feelings. As a result, these individuals often have difficulty interpreting or predicting the emotions and behaviors of others. Because they cannot “put themselves in another’s shoes,” individuals with Asperger Syndrome may appear uncaring or self-centered…”

The more he read the more things came into perspective. Many things he felt were being aloof, bossy and suspicious, seemed less true now. And with more and more pages, he was slowly becoming aware that the Boss was in fact caring for all of them, according to Dwalin’s words.

“So you’re reading about his problems?” Ori’s voice surprised.

“Has he always been like that?” Fili asked the friendly boy.

“I’ve known him since childhood, so yes... it was worst before... he was emerged into his own world and he wouldn’t engage with anybody... Surprising to say this zombie apocalypse has actually made him a bit more normal than before, or maybe it was the time alone he finally got. In the past he was overwhelmed by his family.” Ori sat down in front of him. “In school he would just sit and avoid any people at all, teachers included... He really hated school...”

“So how did you two bond?” Fili asked.

“Our mom worked for Erebor and when she died Dori decided to take over. Her boss, Thorin Durin, decided to support him, give him employment and send us to school with Kee.” Ori explained. “So since he didn’t have any friends we all tried to protect him.”

“Protect?” Fili was puzzled.

“People... don’t react well to his social skills, and he doesn’t react well to people at all.” Ori whispered. “Would you like to watch a film at my place? We could talk...”

“No thanks...” Fili mumbled after a moment of hesitation, but he didn’t have to say more, the friendly smile died on Ori’s lips.

“I’m sorry... Goodnight...” Ori left him alone.

Fili glanced at his slumped shoulders and before the boy opened the door, he mumbled. “I’m sorry...”

But the answer was the slamming door.

The next day Fili and his men all reported to the med center. The Boss and Joe Heathfield, their medic, were slowly doing the implants using some mild sedative.

“If everyone from Erebor had them... you knew where your family was, and that they were fine all along...” Fili’s whisper made his eyes go wide in shock. “Why didn’t you contact them earlier?”

“They were fine.” The Boss mumbled. “And I had work to do.”

“Do you know you could have saved more people? You could have done a lot of things to help people...” Fili hissed so that other’s couldn’t hear.

“What I was working on, might save your life one day...” The Boss went to someone else to do the procedure.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do the honors, you actually know them.” The Boss pointed towards the microphone.

“This feels stupid...” Fili hissed sitting at the panel.

“Just call them.” The Boss’s voice was calm.

“Calling the group at Wolfsville.” Fili calmly spoke on the radio. “Do you copy?”

They knew they had an active radio, but after a few calls Fili was ready to give up.

“Wolfsville reporting.” Someone spoke back in a military style. “Who am I speaking to?”

“Phillip Oakenshield, I’d like to talk to Boromir Steward.” Fili insisted.

The person on the other side did not respond at all for a while, but later it was someone else at the radio.

“How can I help you?” The voice didn't sound confident.

“Boromir?” Fili insisted.

“Yes.” The person replied.

“Don’t you remember the Newark football championships?” Fili asked feeling the pressure.

“Fili?” The voice shot in shock.

“One and the same...” Fili admitted with a smile and heard wild laughter on the other side.

“Well well look who the apocalypse brought in... I hated your ass for scoring three touchdowns and now you’re the one to meet at the end of times!” Boromir was suddenly in a good mood.

“It’s good to hear you too!” Fili told him.

“How did you know it was me?” Boromir demanded.

“Satellite photos.” Fili admitted. “Would you happened to be interested in a safe location to settle down a bit, you’ve been moving quite a lot in the last months...”

“You’re serious?” Boromir was stunned.

“Head towards Highfiels-Cascade, we’ll meet you halfway there at Red Heifer Winery, you can’t miss it!” Fili instructed.

“How much time do we get?” Boromir asked immediately. “It might take a bit if the road is not clear.”

“Oh trust me... it’s clear...” Fili told him. “We’ll be waiting at noon.”

“We’ll do our best do get there...” Boromir agreed with ease. “It’s great to hear from you...”

“Wait till you see the place... you’ll love it here...” Fili told him.

“I’ll believe it when I see it...” Boromir suddenly seemed tired.

\-------

Fili rushed to the meeting point but the traveling group wasn’t there yet. He and his men cleared the area out, and made sure no more zombies were lurking around.

“Let’s set up two of those fancy sound traps!” Bofur suggested and together with four men from Erebor they prepared the trap a few miles down the road.

Three hours later Fili was getting really anxious.

“Where are they?” He called headquarters using the long range phone in the Smaug.

“They are stalled, I’m not sure why... maybe they have fuel problems...” The Boss suggested.

“How far away?” Fili grimaced.

“Just outside the Mt Bethel United Methodist church, twelve miles down the road.” The Boss reported. “There is some usual movement according to the satellites, they might be overrun a bit... We don’t have active cameras in that area.”

“We’re going to get them... but we might need back up.” Fili hissed.

“I’ll send the BEMS and the transport Smaugs.” The Boss declared. “They should be there under an hour.”

“I’m going to set up more traps...” Bofur reported as well. “It seems some roaming zombies came this way...”

“I’ll turn on all the cameras, make sure to close the fence line properly.” The Boss scolded them. “We cannot bring in a zombie in here.”

“Roger!” Fili told him.

“I’ll handle the traps, you ride forward to meet them, if you see a lot of zombies, call me, we’ll rush to you.” Bofur held Fili’s arm.

“Get in the cars and get ready for action!” Fili yelled at his men.

Fili drove on with a trembling heart... there were few options why they stopped...

“Did you try to call them?” Fili asked using the phone.

“No answer.” The Boss seemed grim as well. “Be prepared, they might have both fuel problems and zombie problems... the satellite shows huge movement in the area... and it’s not live movement.” After a moment he added. “I’ll send the images to your car.”

A few moments later Fili saw the bizarre satellite photo.

“Be really careful, we can’t afford to lose even one of you.” The Boss told him. “The BEMS are rushing.”

“I’ll try not to get eaten...” Fili mumbled and hung up. The satellite image was grim.

Before they saw the first zombies Bofur called in. “We set up seven traps, the number of zombies in the area is huge... We’ll turn into a back road and plant one more as to drag away those that might be at that location. They seemed to prefer the sound to live humans.”

“Thank you... Good thinking.” Fili praised him.

\-------

“We could have taken another road...” A man grimaced to Boromir.

“This was the shortest route and our only chance to get there on the fuel we had...” Boromir tried to explain.

“Fuel we had...” The man scoffed.

“We barred the back door...” Someone rushed to Boromir. “We lost Jake, Sylvia and Penny.” He complained. “But everyone else is undamaged and inside.”

“Good job!” Boromir tried to breathe.

“We’re surrounded...” Faramir rushed to him. The solid brick form of the church was their salvation, but now they were simply trapped. When they arrived the previous evening it seemed a safe place to settle for the night, but when they awoke it turned out to be their hell.

“We don’t have any batteries to make the radio work...” His men reported.

“We need to find a way out.” Boromir was firm. “We can’t let this chance slip... We can’t survive much longer on the road without proper shelter.”

“Who knows... maybe it was those cannibals and they wanted to lure us into a trap...” Someone suggested.

“It was my old mate, he wouldn’t lie to me... if he said it’s safe over there, that means it’s safe.” Boromir insisted.

“People change...” The man mumbled.

“We need a plan.” Faramir pulled his brother to the church tower. “Our cars are stuck, and even if they weren't, we don’t have much fuel left anyway...”

“Look at the sheer number of zombies...” Boromir was a bit overwhelmed. “It’s like a swarm of bees.”

“I doubt they will just walk away and leave...” Faramir looked outside grim.

“It’s been three hours past the set meeting time...” Boromir looked at his watch.

“So what?” His brother asked.

“If it really was Fili... and if he’s still like in the old days...” Boromir was suddenly full of hope.

“He’ll come and get us...” Faramir whispered. “You really hated his ass for winning that football championship.”

“I did. But he was a good man. Someone I’d like to have to keep my back in desperate times like these.” Boromir admitted. “Stay on the look out here... we might need to evacuate fast.”

“Send Carlos to stay with me.” Faramir asked his brother.

“Fine... I’ll go and make sure all those doors and windows really are secure.” Boromir had to handle everything himself.


	10. Chapter 10

When Fili caught sight of the church he realized the scale of the problem. It wasn’t a couple zombies, it wasn’t even a couple dozen zombies... it was hundreds.

Too much to just shoot out, too much to just lure them away.

“We need to help them, the whole location is swarmed by hundreds of zombies...” Fili reported to headquarters.

“What’s their status?” The boss demanded.

“They barricaded inside the church.” He reported.

“Good, we’ll find a way to lure the zombies away, fall back with your men, don’t take the risk...” The Boss instructed.

“We can’t just leave them there...” Fili complained, but as he was looking out of the window he realized his mistake. They lingered too long.

“Move out of there before you get stuck!” The Boss yelled at him. Fili tried to move back, he tried to get out of the swarm now embracing the Smaug but it wasn’t easy at all. The zombies were hitting the windows with strength, and stopping the car from moving.

“Just fucking great... Bofur to you copy?” The Boss said on the radio.

“Roger... we’re up on Ridenour Road.” Bofur reported.

“We need to lure at least one thousand zombies towards Myersville.” The boss demanded.

“What? How the fuck are we suppose to do that?” Bofur complained.

“Road 17.” The Boss told him. “Install one of the sound devices on your car.”

“What?” Bofur was even more shocked.

“Ride off road around the Church, turn it on a couple hundred feet away, before the zombies reach you. The range of the sound is almost one mile, so later go as fast as possible to gain distance.” The Boss instructed. “Once you gain enough distance put the device on one of the remote controlled drones you have in the trunk and I’ll lead them from there.”

“Why can’t you just install it on the drone?” Fili grimaced.

“It’s got limited range from the network, so we need to have a Smaug at least three miles away from the drone.” The Boss explained. “Will you do it Bofur?”

“To save eighty people? Hell yeah!” Bofur didn’t seem happy at all. “Give me the map!”

“Major, the BEMS should be there soon with the transport Smaugs, once the zombies move away wait a bit, we need to make sure they don’t come back and later swiftly put the people in the transporters. You will have a short gap to do that.” The Boss instructed. “I can’t guarantee all the zombies will follow the lure.”

“What’s the chance?” Fili mumbled.

“84%” The Boss quoted.

“If some stay behind we’ll handle them the old fashioned way.” Fili told him.

“All the gates will be ready once you return, so stay safe.” The Boss insisted.

“I’ll fucking eat my way through if I have to...” Fili mumbled to himself.

\------

“They stopped over there and they are swarmed by the zombies...” Faramir passed the binoculars to Boromir.

“Do you think it’s Fili?” Boromir asked.

“Who else could it be?” Faramir demanded.

“He’s pretty much stuck...” Boromir grimaced.

“As are we...” Carlos told him.

“We need to find a way to contact him...” Faramir rushed to the radio. “There must be something in here we could use...”

“Smoke signals?” Someone joked.

“Or a sign...” Faramir rushed to the back of the Church where he saw some paint and posters.

“Do you think the car will hold?” Carlos seemed worried.

“It looks pretty solid and strong.” Boromir kept looking.

“Let’s pray for a miracle...” Carlos joked.

“We’re in the right place to pray...” Boromir admitted, feeling helpless and defeated.

\-----

Bofur drove on and on and kept reporting, the number of zombies was increasing, but so far they weren’t really interested in them, they were all heading towards the church. From afar it looked really bad, the other car was stuck, and the church was swarmed.

“Are you ready?” He asked Jerry.

“I’m ready...” Jerry mumbled. “Does this thing work for humans?” He asked.

“I think it might feel like a slight ringing in your ears...” Bofur shrugged, but when they turned it on, the sound was squeaky and annoying.

“Fucking shit this crap really works!” Jerry in awe watched all the zombies turned towards them in a flash. “Get us the fuck out!”

“We need to make sure all of them follow us!” Bofur grimaced and waited. He slowly began moving the Smaug.

“Some of them seem fresh... and energetic...” Jerry looked back in a worry.

“At least the device works like fucking magic!” Luca pulled out the drone and made sure it was ready.

“This sound is fucking killing me...” Bofur complained.

“I can drive!” Jerry volunteered.

“Take it... I can’t stand it... I'm getting a migraine...” Bofur jumped to the back seat. “Just drive carefully...”

“The drone is ready!” Luca reported.

Bofur tapped the panel.

“Boss we got the drone all set.” Bofur reported. “How is the evacuation going?”

“I’ve got range of the drone, drive for five more miles and let it go.” The Boss instructed them. “Major will get it done.”

\-------

“What’s going on?” Boromir rushed when called out to the tower.

“Another car drove by... and for some fucking strange reason all the zombies rushed to it...” Faramir reported.

“What?” Boromir was stunned.

“We’d better hurry boss and get to our cars before the zombies come back!” Carlos rushed downstairs.

“Fili is coming our way and there are three cars behind him.” Faramir passed the binoculars to Boromir.

“Get everyone ready to move out!” Boromir told his brother.

Soon the area was almost zombie free, so he himself made it downstairs.

“Is everyone packed and ready?” Boromir demanded. “We might only get one chance so listen up, once we open the door, the men shoot out the zombies left... we rush to our cars and we follow the black SUV. Is everything clear?” He yelled.

“We’re ready!” A woman assured him holding her daughter.

“Unblock the front door...” Boromir slowly told his men after looking out of the window.

Soon the SUV parked right in front of the entrance. And four soldiers began shooting all the zombies.

“It’s time to move! Men attack the zombies and everyone else get to the cars!” Boromir cried out rushing out first.

“Good to see you!” Fili smiled at him taking a clean shot at a nearby zombie.

“Get into those two transporters!” He pointed to the huge cars. “Hurry up we don’t have time to risk them coming back!”

“What about our cars?” Boromir asked.

“Do you have fuel?” Fili demanded.

“Only a tiny bit.” Boromir was depressed.

“Set a driver for each... we have some tanks...” Fili pulled out canisters from the trunk. “Those two have got fuel so just get in...”

“Who is going to drive them?” Boromir was worried.

“They are automated, so no driver needed!” Fili was watching all the women and children get in.

“More zombies are coming from the west!” Faramir cried out from the tower.

“Get the fuck down here and into the car!” Boromir cried at his brother.

Soon the first transporter rushed away, it was a bit overcrowded but no one was going to complain.

“Get the fuck in!” Fili personally waited in the last Smaug for Faramir.

“Damn it’s great to see you!” Faramir smiled at him and jumped in, in the nick of time.

“They are following us!” Fili reported on the radio. “What’s the status of team two?”

“They are a few miles behind you in a back road, they will lure them away again and go back another road.” Someone reported. “The seventh gate is on standby, after crossing check all the vehicles for those which might be attached. After the sixth all people have to go health evaluation.”

“Copy Boss!” Fili replied. Having so much contact with the undead it was key to make sure no one infected got in.

“How are you going to do a health evaluation?” Faramir asked.

“Standard way... get you all naked and we take a look.” Fili smiled.

“Is it really safe there?” Faramir asked him slowly.

“Yes... everything is perfectly organized.” Fili assured him. “The rules clear and fair.”

Faramir seemed worried, but Fili didn’t add more. “Trust me.” He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The first check in point didn’t go smooth, they had to shoot two zombies and clear one of the cars from biologic material. The second check in went really bad. Most people immediately protesting to the medical evaluation.

“It’s a standard procedure, we need to make sure no one infected get in. We’re entering a zombie free zone.” Fili stood on a car and told the people.

“What do you mean zombie free zone?” A man asked.

“Behind the third fence line the chance of meeting a zombie is only 3%.” He quoted the Boss first time, and for the first time finding comfort in the calculations and numbers the Boss kept doing. “I’m not going to take a risk that any of you were bitten, scratched or infected in any other way.”

“No zombies seriously?” Someone asked.

“Seriously.” Fili assured them all. “As promised this is a safe location.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to the tent and undress.” Boromir growled firmly. “This is our chance for normality, so don’t fuck it up before we even get the first decent meal!” He scolded the people all around.

The tent was too much said, it was more like three walls, a male zone and a female zone, and a single chair to put the clothes on. It took time, but proved to be worth the while. Four people had marks which could potentially be infected.

“So what are you going to do with them?” Boromir was worried.

“We’re going to quarantine them.” Fili told him. “If they turn we’ll dispose of them, if not they will be released.”

“I’d like to oversee the process.” Boromir insisted.

“Of course!” Fili told him.

“So what about the rest?” Boromir asked.

“Get in the cars, we still have a few more miles.” Fili pointed to the trucks. “Those infected will go in that car.” He motioned Jerry to get them.

“Can I ride with you?” Boromir asked.

“Be my guest!” Fili pointed at his Smaug.

“What kind of car is this?” Boromir looked at the panel suspiciously.

“It’s a special tactic car.” Fili shrugged. “You wanted to talk?”

“So who runs the show?” Boromir demanded.

“Erebor.” Fili admitted.

“Can they be trusted?” Boromir was worried.

“Yes. They gave us shelter in the worst times, they set up lost of locations and saved tens of thousands of people.” Fili told him. “The Boss here is a bit strange and eccentric, but you could only call him obsessed with safety, security and keeping us all alive.”

“Will he be fair?” Boromir was still anxious.

“Yes... This really is a good chance for a new life.” Fili assured him.

“Your word is good enough for me.” Boromir finally stopped asking.

“Wait till you see the houses and location... The people with you will have a good life here.” Fili told him as they passed yet another fence line.

“How many fences are there?” Faramir asked from the back.

“Eight fence lines, all secure and with defences.” Fili told him. “The area is full of motion sensors and we cleared it out really good.”

“You personally made sure of it?” Faramir was surprised.

“I’m working on security here.” Fili smiled, he was confident he could say so.

“You can’t believe how much we owe you.” Faramir put a hand on his shoulder.

Fili just smiled and drove on.

“We’re here.” He stopped the car in front of the special fence line they set up around the houses. “This is it.”

Boromir and Faramir got out of the car and looked stunned at the nice farm houses.

“You have safety, a closed in fence line, houses to live in with running water and electricity. The fields are good and the orchards will give fruit.” Fili pointed.

“It’s like a dream come true...” Faramir had tears in his eyes.

“Come in...” Fili opened the last gate.

“Can we really stay here?” A woman asked.

“Yes...” Fili nodded and pointed to the houses.

“Thank you!” Someone hugged him.

“Momma can we stay here?” A child asked tugging on his mother’s clothes.

“Go inside and have a look...” Fili told them. “I’ll call asking about dinner.”

“Dinner?” Boromir smiled.

“It should be delivered soon.” Fili told him.

“You don’t live here?” Boromir asked.

“We live at Erebor, a few miles up the road.” Fili told him. “This place is only for you guys. I’ll explain everything at dinner.”

\-------

Boromir was eating the dinner as rapidly as all the people with him. A normal cooked meal was a luxury they didn’t have in months. And spaghetti even if without meat, was heaven.

“So what’s the deal?” Faramir asked Fili as dinner was ending.

“Dear guests, or should I say friends... Welcome to our home!” Fili told them. “This place is secure and zombie free. You are free to stay here, to live here, provided you fulfil a few basic conditions.”

“What conditions?” Someone yelled.

“You have to obey the old law, but adapted to new times. No killing live humans, no raping, hurting, stealing or abusing. If you do not obey the rules, you will be punished.” Fili told them. “The real condition is... you have to try to be self efficient with time, use the fields to produce food, help with maintaining security of this location. This is not a holiday resort, so everyone will be expected to contribute to the wellbeing of this society.”

“So are you in charge?” A woman asked Fili.

“No, I’m not... The head of this Erebor location is. But here... you are in charge. You will have to democratically select a leader, you will have to select people who will fairly distribute the goods, food and other help you’ll be getting from Erebor. Erebor will help you as long as needed, but the Boss has decided not to interfere with internal matters, save you obey the basic rules set by him.” Fili told them. “You have a week to decide, if you accept the conditions and stay obeying the rules, or if you want, you can go back to the life from before.”

“I’m leaving the full contract with Boromir and he’ll read it to you.” Fili finished his speech. “It’s your call. But in my mind these conditions are fair, especially knowing what’s out there...”

He felt them in silence and nodded at his men to retreat. “I’ll come back tomorrow with more food.”

“Thank you!” Faramir held him a moment.

“You’re welcome, now make the right decision.” Fili bid him goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived back late in the evening the Boss was waiting for them.

“Great job Bofur!” The Boss told him. “You saved the day.”

“Your invention saved the day.” Bofur winked with a friendly smile.

“Major, I’d like a briefing in my office.” Kili demanded.

“Yes, Sir!” Fili playfully saluted, but all he got was a cold stare.

“Thank you all.” Kili told all the soldiers. He headed straight to the office.

He saw the blond hesitate but eventually he did follow him.

“Sit down please.” Kili pointed to the chair.

“What of those potentially infected?” He asked.

“In quarantine.” Kili shrugged. “They might make it or they might not.”

“So what do you want?” Fili went straight to the point.

“Tell me about everything.” Kili sat back and demanded.

The blond stared at him, but eventually step by step be began recalling the whole day. Every mistake and every good thing they did. He even told him about the strange conversation he had with Boromir in the car later on.

“You’re head of security now.” Kili mumbled. “Keep in touch with them, get to know them and keep us all safe.”

“What?” The Major seemed stunned.

“I decided to trust you.” Kili said, not realizing how strange it sounded. “So I hope you will not betray my trust, and that you will do what is best for the people here.”

“You can even get Erebor uniforms if you’d like...”Kili proposed, again not realizing the context.

“Thank you... I guess...” The blond hissed.

“You’re welcome.” Kili tried to smile, but smiling was never his strong point. “If you see anything that might help maintain proper security, I will gladly help develop it.”

“Develop?” The blond was now staring at him.

“I have a few more ideas for traps and weapons, but I’m sure someone with your background and experience also has ideas...” Kili hesitated.

“Show me.” The Major demanded.

“Show you what?” Kili felt threatened.

“The new inventions you’re working on.” He demanded.

“Of course...” Kili turned on the screen and pulled up the right files. “I’ve been working on programming for the BEMS to make them more automated, in case we need them. But now I’m spending more time on zombie targeted weapons. Standard weapons have a limited supply of ammunition. I was thinking of something more easy to produce even in our conditions.” Kili showed him the idea of using a retrievable short range weapon. But there was silence. “I’ve been developing a laser targeted weapon, but I’d need more parts than we have here, so I might take a looting trip.”

“A looting trip alone?” Fili was grim.

“With my BEMS.” Kili shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t done things like that before.”

The Major just glared at him.

“The area around us is getting a bit more zombiefied.” Kili pulled up the satellite photos. “They are moving in search for food. Like a swarm of rats.” He compared.

“Where are they moving to?” Fili looked at him carefully.

Kili quickly tapped and tapped. Soon he found the right location. “Rohan farms...”

“How many people live there?” The Major asked.

“Let me see... Just thirty.” Kili was puzzled why the zombies wanted to target that location, until he saw the data. “Two thousand cows and four hundred horses... It’s a huge ranch...”

“Rohan Refinery...” The Major remembered.

“It’s a prime strategic location...” Kili realised.

“Can we warn them?” He asked.

“Let me see... Maybe they have a radio.” Kili tapped on end. “They do.”

“Call them and give them a fair warning.” He demanded.

“You do it...” Kili pointed to the radio controls. “I’ll set the coordinates.”

“Raven Rock, calling Rohan.” The blond called out. “Raven Rock, calling Rohan.”

It took a few minutes, but eventually they got an answer.

“Rohan, who are you?” A man mumbled.

“We’ve calling from Raven Rock Erebor Cyber Research Station.” The blond continued. “We want to warn you...”

“Warn us of what?” The voice wasn’t friendly at all.

“A rouge swarm of zombies is coming your way. At least two thousand, they are coming from North East.” Major told them.

“What the fuck?” The man mumbled. “Are you for real?”

“For real!” The blond insisted.

“I’ll call you back later.” The voice mumbled and hung up.

“That’s beaming gratitude...” The Major mumbled and Kili just stared at him. “We warn them and they didn’t even say a ‘thank you’.”

“People are like that. I got used to it.” Kili folded his legs. “Most people around are not worth saving.”

“You might be right...” The Major mumbled. “Are there any other people who you consider worth saving?”

“I’ve been observing a few groups from time to time.” Kili pulled out his working map. “Those marked in red and groups I think we should avoid at all cost.”

“So many of them...” He admitted.

“The strongest survived. Convicts, gangs, rouge people who never obeyed rules.” Kili whispered pulling out personal files of the people in the groups he identified.

“What about Richmond?” He eventually asked.

And Kili had the answer to that. “Azog Tulewarow, a Russian mobster. Most of his soldiers are his gang members.”

“The world has gone to hell...” The comment made Kili look at him carefully.

“It always was hell, but now it’s a different kind of hell.” Kili mumbled more to himself than to him.

“Surely it wasn’t as bad as it is now...” The next words made Kili regret saying anything.

“It all depends from the point of view.” Kili was suddenly overwhelmed, an emotion he hadn’t felt for years. This man from the start made him feel strange and now it was killing him.

“Are you okay?” The question made Kili panic even more, he just shook his head.

“Just leave me alone...” He hugged his own legs trying to calm down, he hadn’t had these panic attacks in years.

“Do you want me to call someone?” The hand on Kili’s shoulder felt like burning embers.

“Don’t touch me...” Kili hissed the sudden wave of heat surprised him.

“Would you like a glass of water or something?’ The blond did not seem to get the message.

“Just leave me alone...” Kili whispered desperately.

“In this state?” The blond was angry. “Try to relax... Nothing bad is going on...” He began rubbing Kili’s arms.

“Everything is going to be fine... We’re going to make it... The world didn’t end...” The blond read all the signs wrong.

“Stop touching me!” Kili yelled and tried to move away.

\-----

Fili had no idea what was going on. At first they were just talking, but then suddenly he began acting even more weird than usual. He folded his long beautiful legs up, resting them on the chair. When Fili tried asking him more, he was trembling and mumbling unintelligibly to himself.

Fili did everything he could think of to make him calm down, but it seemed to work the other way.

“Stop touching me!” Finally reached to Fili so he moved away his hands.

The eyes glaring at him were wide and as if in a fever. His pupils wide and his whole figure was trembling, as if Fili crossed some magical border.

“I was just trying to calm you down...” Fili whispered not knowing what to do.

“Don’t touch me... Not you out of all the people in the world...” His eyes suddenly filled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Fili mumbled kneeling in front of him on the floor.

“I just can’t take you touching me... so please don’t...” The cry coming from his mouth was full of desperation.

 “Please tell me what’s wrong...” Fili felt very weak. He knew how to train people. How to kill zombies, talk in quite a few languages and so many strange things. But this was too much.

“I’d rather be alone...” The Boss mumbled and hid his face just like a little child.

“No... you wouldn’t...” Fili had a strange feeling in his chest, as if what he was saying was opposite to what he wanted.

Fili gently reached out and wiped the tears. “You’re not alone... and I’m not leaving you all alone...”

“People always leave me alone... they think I’m a freak... They think I’m not normal and I shouldn’t live at all. That I shouldn’t have been born... even my family thinks so...” He began sobbing in Fili’s arms desperately.

“How can you even say so... how can you think so...” Fili tried swaying him.

“Everyone kept saying it... at school they treated me like trash... and at college it was even worse... I was like a fucking animal trapped in a zoo... It didn’t matter what I wanted, what I could do... how hard I tried to make friends, to live like everyone else...” He continued crying. “Even you keep saying I should have... that I could have saved more people...”

“Fucking shit...” Fili grimaced embracing him strongly. “I didn’t mean it like that... what you did here... the place you set up, the supplies you gathered, the inventions you created, the programs you wrote for the Smaugs and for the satellites...”

“You did great...” Fili tried to assure him. “You managed better than most people in the world.”

“I could have done better...”

“We all could have... I can’t even count how many people I could have saved, but I hesitated or missed a shot...” Fili tried to explain. “The world went to hell, and we all did what we had to do to survive...”

“Just breathe... everything is going to be fine... You are not alone anymore... We’re here with you and together we’ll manage just fine...” Fili continued rubbing his back and whispering tender words.

“I just wish... for things I cannot have...” He still seemed shaken.

“Tell me... then we might be able to... I might be able to help you...” Fili tried to convince him, but the Boss just shook his head. He stopped squirming from the touch, and Fili suddenly felt him sway into his arms, as if finally seeking comfort.

“I’m going to have your back... I’m going to help you make this place work... And if you want that looting trip, just plan it out and I’ll personally come with you and help you get the parts you need.” Fili continued whispering to him. “And once you’re ready, we’ll talk about things you really want, and I’ll be there to help you make your dreams come true...” He couldn’t understand the strange deep glare he got, but when he rested fully in the embrace Fili felt a tingling of hope.

“Could you call me by name? I hate being called The Boss... it’s a nickname from my first job training in Erebor, and it ticks me...” Kili mumbled.

“Just like me and Major... once I got the rank people refused to call me anything else...” Fili grimaced. “My name is Phillip, but my mom called me Fili.” He added.

“I’m Kili...” He whispered and the smile could be heard in his voice.

“What a funny coincidence at the end of the world...” Fili couldn’t help but smile too.

“Will you wear our uniform?” Kili asked yet again, he had no idea why but it felt important.

“If that is your wish... I will gladly fulfill it.” Fili declared. “Prepare the looting trip.”

“I’ll handle it tomorrow.” Kili eagerly nodded.

“I’d like you to come and meet the people we saved.” Fili suggested.

“Thank you...” Kili gently got out of his embrace.

“Don’t mention it... I’ll have your back.” Fili flashed a shy smile, pulling his arms away with a tingling of regret.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili woke up with some bizarre energy in himself, and since early morning he first worked on the looting plan, and later focused on his projects. New ideas kept coming to his head, so eventually he listed them and focused on the most useful ones.

“You’re already working?” The calm voice did not surprise him at all. Somehow he could feel it in his bones that the blond would show up sooner or later.

“I made coffee...” A steaming cup landed in front of Kili.

“Thank you...” He mumbled.

“So tell me... what got you up so early?” Fili asked him gently, and Kili was eager to answer.

“I focused on the DNA sequencing of the virus. But from the twenty seven samples I have each has a tiny bit different DNA, meaning the virus is mutating constantly...” Kili began speaking.

“Is there a different between the zombies?” Fili asked curiously.

“Slight. The first versions, from the oldest samples I got, they were slower and more docile. The newest samples I scraped from yesterday’s cars... and this version is a bit more aggressive. More infective, and the zombies are stronger and faster. This traveling idea... like a flock of vermin... it’s really bad news for those who survived.” Kili explained.

“So the zombies are adapting to lack of sufficient food supply.” Fili easily summed up.

“You could call it like that.” Kili had it difficult to admit that someone else was right.

“So are you working on a cure?” Fili continued asking questions as it seemed to motivate him to explain his ideas.

“First I need to work it out.” Kili mumbled. “It’s not as easy as it seems, genetics... biology... were my most hated subjects ever... and now at the end of the world I was forced to study them.”

“Maybe... I was thinking... back in the first year... I somehow always had the strange idea that this was some failed experiment... that some fucking terrorists designed the virus purposefully to finish us all off...” Fili told him. “I was wondering... with your skills, with all the resources you have... you could find the origin, the place where it all began...”

“And if it really was a failed experiment... we could find those who made it and get to their documentation...” Kili was all fired up.

“Just a crazy thought.” Fili smiled meekly.

“I never thought of it like that... I always assumed it was a naturally developed virus like the bird flu...” Kili admitted. “But now that you say it like that... there might be some merit in that path...”

“I’ll gladly help.” Fili declared.

“Scrambled eggs...” Kili finally mumbled. “I’d kill for some...”

“Some zombies or people?” Fili winked at him. But Kili looked at him puzzled not understanding the joke.

“I’ll be back soon.” He smiled and rushed to the kitchen.

\-----

“We need to talk.” Boromir sat down early in the morning, all the adults gathered in one of the living rooms. Slowly he read out the contract and there was grim silence at the end.

“I will not force you to stay. But if you are to stay, you will all have to sign. It’s an obligation, safety for work.” Boromir told them.

“What are you going to do?” Someone asked him.

“It’s the best chance we’ll get. The deal sounds fair.” Boromir told them calmly. “A piece of normality in the world of insanity.”

“We’ve got running water and lights, that’s more than we had in the last years... We could set up a school for the kids, work on the farms and make food.” A woman stood up and took a stand.

“And they will take it all away from us!” Someone cried out.

“Contrary to what you say... they gave us all this... they promised to give us food and supplies. They promised to give us security...” Faramir stood up.

“And you believe them?” A man asked.

“And you don’t? They saved us... if they wanted harm to come to us... they could have just left us at the church for dead.” Faramir continued speaking. “I’ve known the Major for years and he was a great officer back in the days. An honest man, and a strong leader. I always believed his words.”

“It’s your call. I’m staying.” Boromir declared. “I want this chance. I want to sleep without waking up at every sound at night. I want to eat a meal every day. And working on the fields? Making food? It sounds bloody well fine!”

“They probably already killed Mike, Jill, Harriet and Tyler.” Someone complained.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Boromir noticed the vehicles in the distance.

\------

Fili saw them walk out in front of the house.

“Good morning!” He smiled.

“Nice to see you!” Boromir held him.

“I’d like you to meet the Boss!” Fili motioned Kili out of the car.

“These are the people we saved.” He pulled Kili out.

“Kildare Durin?” Faramir’s voice was full of wonder.

“You know him?” Fili was surprised.

“I’ve read about him! You’re the biggest computer genius of our times!” Faramir was thrilled. “There was a huge article about you... that you’re going to revolutionize computers and that you will lead Erebor into the future!”

Kili looked down shyly.

“It was his invention that got you out yesterday.” Fili admitted in his stead. “The special sound device is very alluring for the undead and they follow it obediently.”

“What a crazy idea...” Boromir mumbled.

“He keeps getting a lot of those.” Fili smiled. “This is his research facility. And he set up this location even after the zombies took over the world...”

“So you wrote the contract?” Faramir asked him cautiously.

“I don’t want any crazy people in here.” Kili finally spoke up.

“Neither do we.” Boromir agreed easily.

“We brought some basic supplies.” Fili pointed to the boxes in the car.

“What about my Tyler?” A middle aged woman asked.

“The old woman turned in the middle of the night, but the other three are feeling more or less okay. They are still confined, but there is a chance they will make it.” Fili told her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him strongly.

“So have you selected a representative?” Fili walked back to Boromir.

“Not yet... you want us to do it fast?” Boromir asked.

“Once you get some leadership, we could organize a warehouse with supplies for you. But for that you need someone responsible to distribute it evenly.” Fili told him.

“We could go back and vote... I think it’s just a formality.” An old man pointed out.

“Fine! Let’s go back inside to vote!” Boromir called everyone.

Fili walked back to the car and to Kili.

“A warehouse?” Kili mumbled.

“Just storage in one of the garages. But they need to feel important and that we are taking care of them.” Fili whispered to him.

“They will need gardening tools, seeds and stuff.” Kili told him.

“We got everything ready. We’ll bring in the seeds once they get the land ready.” Fili assured him.

Kili didn’t answer, instead he began looking at the electric poles.

“We’re going to need to work on the power reactor.” He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

“We’ll make a list of people here and their professions. We might get someone useful.” Fili gently told him as they walked around the location, inspecting it yet again.

“Have you reached a decision?” Fili asked Boromir as they came out.

“We have. I’m going to be the leader for now on.” Boromir didn’t seem overly happy, but Fili predicted such a result.

“Who will be responsible for the distribution?” Fili asked.

“Carlos and Amy.” Boromir told him.

“Good.” Fili smiled. “We’ll send a delivery in the afternoon. Here are the keys for that garage, the storage should be locked and secured.” He instructed him.

“So what now?” Boromir asked.

“Make a list of people, we would like to know their names, which house they live in, what job they had or what other potential skills they have. Once they decide to settle here permanently each person will either have to pick a job or a job will have to be assigned.” Fili told him.

“And it will be my job to make sure they do their job.” Boromir quickly realised.

“And if someone commits a crime, you will investigate.” Fili added.

“Just fucking great...” Boromir was now clearly unhappy. “We’re ready to sign the settlement contract even today, but it will take me a day to make that list for you.”

“Very well. So tomorrow we’ll show up with the contract and do an interview with all people above fourteen.” Fili smiled at him. “Everything is going to be fine!” He assured him.

“I hope so.” Boromir went to help his men unpack the supplies they brought.

\--------

“Name?” Fili asked the woman in front of him.

“Amy Watts.” She said meekly.

“Where are you from?” Fili continued the interview.

“Alabama.” She whispered.

“Profession?” He asked her.

“I was a school teacher.” She admitted.

“So now, do you want to teach the kids apart from managing the supplies?” Fili asked her.

“You mean like in a school?” She was stunned.

“The kids will need a school.” Fili smiled at her.

“I thought you were going to push us all to work in the fields...” She complained.

“They are plenty of other jobs too...” Fili tried to ease her down. “And getting the kids the basic education is a goal worthwhile.”

“Thank you!” She held his hand firmly for a moment before calling the next person.


	14. Chapter 14

They had a teacher, two engineers, a car mechanic, a plumber, a few farmers, and fourteen soldiers. People who had useless jobs like sales assistants, a real estate agent, two insurance agents and a few house wives. Each person chose a job, or got a job in the food department as Boromir called it. Apart from two people no one protested and took the job with gratitude. Especially when Fili promised they would continue supporting them with food until they produced their own food.

The settlers felt fine, but Fili immediately realized Kili was a bit depressed. Many of their people were now focused on the newcomers, and lots of things change. Fili had less time too, but somehow he realized something was wrong.

“Can we talk?” He asked knocking on his door. He saw the spooked glare and blush on his cheeks.

Kili just nodded.

“Do you need anything?” Kili asked him eventually.

“What’s wrong?” Fili sat down nearby, trying not invade his space, but connect at the same time.

“Nothing is wrong...” Kili lied, not realizing Fili could tell the difference.

“Tell me.” Fili insisted. “Everything was fine till the new people came... so what’s wrong?”

“It’s just a bit... too crowded.” Kili told him slowly.

“You prefer when you were alone?” Fili gently asked. Kili nodded.

“Do you want us to move? We could change location, there are many good buildings in the safe zone. The last weeks were really busy, so if you need more space just say so...” Fili told him.

Kili stared at him. “It’s not that... I just need some things done and people...”

“Bother you...” Fili concluded. “Maybe we could set you working hours? A time when no one is welcome down in the labs?”

Kili continued staring at him.

“I’m planning my looting trip soon.” Kili mumbled. “So I’ll be away a while. Will you keep an eye on things?”

“I thought... I was going to go with you... Dori and Dwalin can handle the place.” Fili whispered with worry. “You were planning to go alone?”

Kili nodded.

“I’m not going to let you go alone.” Fili told him stubbornly. “We can’t have anything happen to you, you’re our biggest asset, and I have to make sure you come back safely.”

Kili grimaced and looked down.

“I would worry greatly if you went alone.” Fili tried to make him see his point of view.

\-------

Kili felt overwhelmed and tired. He wanted to run away but the blond was insisting. The notion that someone was worried about him made him feel strange. It shouldn’t matter but in a way it did.

He had a billion things going on in his mind, but he was blocked technically. He needed more parts, he needed more elements to construct the things he wanted to. He had to get away from all of them, disappear for at least a few weeks.

He prepared four Smaugs, and ten BEMS, the rest would be deployed to patrol the compound. He had a route and he modified one of the Smaugs to have a bed and a portable kitchen. He packed anything essential and made sure to leave space to transport the goods he needed. He also made sure one of the BEMS could drive a normal car and that they had tanks with traditional fuel.

“So when are we leaving?” The blond asked him one day, but Kili swiftly hid the maps and plans.

But Kili refused to answer.

And since that day he was haunted, the blond was always there making sure he was in his lab. He couldn’t shake the feeling that no matter what he did or said the blond was still planning to come with him, so he chose the most odd hour to depart possible. He made sure everything was ready and that everyone was asleep, and he slowly walked down to the underground parking.

Only to find the blond sleeping in the main Smaug already prepped for departure.

“Do you want me to drive first?” The blond’s voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

“I want to go alone.” Kili insisted.

“Forget about it.” Fili hissed. “So deal with it! Either you drive first or I drive.”

“I’ll drive...” Kili mumbled.

“Fine! I’m going back to sleep to drive during the day.” Fili jumped into the bed in the back and wrapped the blanket around him.

“Don’t you need to pack?” Kili asked with hope.

“So you could take off?” He hissed. “My bags are under the back seat!” He laid down comfortably.

“This Smaug was designed for one person...” Kili felt invaded.

“Bullshit!” The blond grunted and snuggled in.

Kili tried to calm down so he simply drove off.

\-------

“Can we make a stop? I need to piss...” The voice from the back seat sounded near dawn.

“Fine!” Kili had to admit he was getting tired.

The area was quiet so the stop seemed safe enough. He sent the BEMS to do a small circle around the area, and they stretched and relieved themselves.

“Can we get some breakfast?” The blond began snooping around the well packed car.

“We didn’t pack enough supplies for two people.” Kili hissed.

“Maybe you didn’t... I predicted everything!” The blond pulled out a gas heater, a pan and eggs. “Scrambled eggs?”

“You took eggs with you?” Kili was spooked he assumed that transporting them without a fridge...

“Of course! You love eggs!” The blond smiled as if it was obvious. He swiftly made the eggs and put it on two plates with bread and butter.

“Thank you.... I guess...” Kili wasn’t happy at all with the unexpected company.

“You’re welcome!” The blond smiled that cute dimpled smile.

“I’ll drive!” The blond declared after cleaning up and packing everything into the car. He swiftly loaded the map onto the screen, and Kili cringed at the ease the blond felt towards his most complicated equipment.

“Why not drop by Rohan? It’s on route.” The blond smiled and Kili realised he was doomed.

“I’m not sure we should make contact with anyone on the way.” Kili was grim.

“We already made contact with them, establishing a closer relation to a farm with two thousand cattle, may play a difference in our future.” The blond decided and altered the path.

“They will be an ulcer on our ass... if my theory is correct they will continue swarming it for food.” Kili hissed.

“One more reason to contact them and help them.” Fili drove off.

\------

Fili saw the damage, the dead bodies of zombies all around. The remains of the huge swarm they warned them of, the fields were now covered with burnt remains.

“Drive up slowly.” Kili hissed from the passenger seat, they were scanning the area using the satellite. “We’re not going in! We’re talking on neutral grounds and going on!” He demanded.

“We’ll see how it goes!” Fili smiled happily and made it to the gate, just to stop and wave happily at the person sitting there.

“What do you want?” The person growled at them pointing his gun at them.

“Can we talk with your boss? We’re from Raven Rock Erebor Cyber Research Station, we just decided to swing by to see how you managed with the swarm.” Fili explained with a huge smile.

The man looked at them surprised. He waved at someone and disappeared.

When the gate opened showing a beautiful blond woman walk their way with a huge smile, Kili already knew the blonde would force them to actually spent time with them.

“Welcome friends!” She smiled happily.

“A pleasure to see you all alive and well!” Fili greeted her warmly. “Major Philip Oakenshield!” He introduced himself.

“Eowyn Rohan.” She took his hand.

“This is Kildare Durin.” Fili pointed to the shy Kili, who was currently trying to hide.

“A real pleasure! You’re the heir to Erebor?” She showed great knowledge.

Kili simply nodded.

“Would you like some dinner and a safe place to spend the night?” She proposed.

“With pleasure!” Fili easily agreed to Kili’s dismay.

“How many people?” She looked at the cars.

“Just us two!” Fili smiled. “We’ll park the cars right behind the fence.”

“Be my guest!” She signaled them to open the gate wider, showing absolutely no surprise that there were no other people despite arriving in four cars.

Kili soon found himself meeting too many people. Her huge brother Eomer, Gamling, their farm manager, a few of their farm hands.

“Did you lose a lot of cattle during the attack?” Fili asked gently as they passed the countless cows feeding on the grasslands.

“Thanks to your warning we’ve been able to gear up right in time.” She admitted leading them to the huge central mansion. “So you’ve got Asperger’s?” She suddenly asked Kili.

Kili simply nodded.

“How did you know?” Fili asked her curiously.

“I did a degree in teaching before this hell began.” She smiled. “And my family was in ruin and I had to take charge.”

“You did well.” Fili complimented her.

“My losses were severe. I lost both my parents, all my cousins and my uncle went insane.” She counted out. “But I’m going to hold this shit together and no fucking zombie is going to stand in my way.” She spoke with flare.

“How are you managing with supplies?” Fili smiled at her.

“Too well... We’ve been attacked way too many times.” She admitted. “Both the dead and alive want in and slowly we’re running out of options to defend.”

“We could help with that.” Kili’s sudden words surprised both of them.

“And your help will be very welcome.” She smiled. “Even just a warning is enough to give us time to prepare to fight. ”

“Knowing him, he’s got something more hands on in mind.” Fili whispered to her with a smile. “He’s a genius.”

“I can bet on that.” She smiled and showed them to the posh house.


	15. Chapter 15

As they ate dinner she talked about all their perils, about how her family locked in not noticing one of her cousins was infected. About how her uncle seeing the carnage went insane, and now he had to be locked in for his own good.

“So would you like some fuel?” She proposed.

“No need.” Fili assured her. “We’re stocked up on that.” He winked at Kili, but Kili had no idea what he meant.

“We were thinking more like a few cows...” Fili admitted. “We’re sheltering over a hundred people now. We reverted to farming, but we lack farm animals.”

“We’ve got three milk cows, two horses and nineteen hens.” Kili suddenly counted out.

“That’s not a lot to feed one hundred people.” She admitted. “I’ll think about it. Doing this the civilised way feels refreshing, normally they point guns at me and demand I surrender everything.”

“What do you do then?” Fili smiled.

“I shoot them.” Eowyn smiled. “Hey, it’s a cruel world, eat or get eaten.”

“We all learned it the hard way.” Fili told her gently.

After a long evening of talking and exchanging information, they were shown to a room with twin beds.

“I’m sorry but we don’t have hot running water.” She complained.

“We’ll manage, thank you!” Fili assured her.

They walked back to get a few things and Fili decided to call in.

“So where the fuck are you?” Dwalin hissed.

“We’re currently on Rohan farms.” Fili reported. “And we’ll probably establish a good relation as to exchange some cows for Erebor security technology.”

“Sounds like a great deal! When are you coming back?” Dwalin hissed.

“If the boss finds what he wants... we’ll be back soon. If the nearest Erebor warehouse was robbed we have an eleven day trip ahead of us.” Fili admitted. “And that’s at least eleven one way.”

“Fucking fantastic!” Dwalin grunted. “Have a safe trip!”

“I’m going to make sure of that.” Fili laughed. “Stay safe and hold the fort!”

“I’m planning to do just that!” Dwalin laughed.

\--------

Kili found himself unable to sleep, and in fact he regretted being in this position. He would rather sleep in the Smaug. He didn’t trust them, and as much as the blond seemed confident they were safe, Kili slept with his gun. If he could sleep.

He heard the blond move, and when he heard a snuffled sound. He lifted a tiny bit and glanced at the blond. But the sudden move surprised him. For a while he was oblivious what was going on, but then it hit him. A nightmare. Should he wake him up? But as he heard the cries of pain and terror, he decided to act.

“Wake up!” He gently touched his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Fili demanded.

“I’m not sure, but something feels wrong.” Kili had no idea what to call his own feelings.

The blond looked at him puzzled, but swiftly pulled on his shirt.

“Let’s go back to our car!” He decided. He urged Kili to put on his clothes, and he himself got dressed in a flash.

“What’s that?” Kili pointed outside.

“Zombies...” Fili mumbled. “They must have broke the gate... Can we get the Smaug over here on remote?”

“Of course!” Kili pulled out his tablet and easily accessed the main car.

When they left the room, they found the mansion quiet and sleep. They slowly made it to the front door, only to hear footsteps behind them.

“What are you doing here?” Eomer asked.

“Zombies...” Fili pointed at the door. He saw fear on the huge man’s face. “Shush.” He gently placed a finger on his lips.

“I’ll wake everyone!” Eomer rushed.

“How many?” Kili asked.

“I can see at least thirty...” Fili mumbled. “But if the gate went down...”

“I could use one of the Smaugs to draw them away.” Kili began tapping on his tablet.

“Do so... And bring another one here... we need to fix the fence or gate, and find their entry point.” Fili mumbled.

Soon Eowyn came down with a rifle.

“Too loud!” Fili whispered to her. “We’ll draw them away, we need to find how they got in.”

She nodded with understanding, and instead of holding her rifle she pulled out an old sword.

“Got it!” Kili reported. “The gate looks fine...” He mumbled.

“So how are they getting in?” Fili hissed.

“Did they made a hole in the fence line?” Eomer was worried.

“I’ll draw them away, but we need to find the entry point and seal it.” Kili told them.

“Thank Mahal the cattle has a double fence.” Eowyn was worried.

“Got it! The fence on the right from the gate is damaged...” Kili showed them from his tablet.

“It looks like...” Fili mumbled.

“Someone cut it open... we might have people trouble as well.” Eowyn was now deadly.

“We move out swiftly, walk along the walls. Use silent ways of killing.” Fili instructed.

Kili easily coordinated the BEMS to eliminate the zombies, and soon they reached the fence line.

“It was cut open...” Fili told them after carefully examining the fence.

“We have to mend it, find the person who did it and secure the property!” Eomer rushed to get some wires and cables.

\-------

The damage wasn’t serious, but the problem of facing a group of people inside their territory was a problem. Eowyn decided to gather all the people at one location, while Kili’s BEMS scouted the area.

“Who cut the fence putting all our lives in danger?” She paced around angrily.

“We’ll find out as soon as we see the footage.” Kili told her gently and pointed to his tablet.

She watched the night view with crossed brows, and as a person walked to the fence her face as beaming anger.

“Grima Wormtongue!” She yelled at one of the men there. He was a strange dirty looking man, and as she came up to him with her sword, he tried protesting and putting the blame on Kili and Fili.

“Who offered you what for putting us all in danger?” She didn’t take it lightly.

“No one offered me anything...” But he didn’t convince her.

“Lock him in the cellar, and no food or water until he tells us everything.” She ordered in a firm dictatorial voice. “We almost died because of his actions so I want to know why!”

Her men did not hesitated to fulfill her orders and soon despite violent protests he was dragged away.

“We have much to discuss. If I can’t trust my own men, I need a more secure system.” She glared at them.

“We’ll help you to the best of our abilities.” Kili assured her.


	16. Chapter 16

They left two days later, after making sure the farm was secure. They helped prepare traps and strengthened the fence line. Kili arranged for Dwalin to arrive with more equipment and people to help them install the new security system.

“Have a safe trip friends!” Eowyn herself walked them to the gate.

“We’ll drop by on our way back!” Fili waved at her and jumped inside the car.

Kili decided to drive first, but the road wasn’t as easy anymore. They had quite a few stops to go around cars, move cars blocking the way, avoid zombies and people at the same time. At least they knew where the people were, it was fairly evident all living, moving, giving heat objects were most probably live people.

“Do you think the warehouse will be empty?” Kili’s question surprised him.

“Do you have any data of people roaming around?” Fili asked.

“Quite a few groups going to Rohan passed this way.” Kili admitted.

“We should arrive there at night... I was thinking of stopping for the night in a safer location.” Fili proposed.

“That location should be secure.” Kili zoomed in on the screen. “It’s Erebor, so we can drive in and lock the gates behind us.”

“Chance of zombies?” Fili asked.

“41%.” Kili exhaled.

“That’s not good at all... facing zombies at night in the dark...” Fili was worried.

“We have BEMS and we have light from the Smaugs, the compound should have electricity and lights.” Kili thought logically.

“It doesn’t sound good at all.” Fili grimaced.

“Do you really want to risk staying at another location?” Kili realised.

“I’m saying we should spend the night before getting there. But we’ll do anything you decide, you’re the Boss.” Fili gave up.

“I think we’ll be fine. 97%.” Kili mumbled.

“I wish I knew how you counted those statistics...” Fili hissed, but soon he was flooded with detailed mathematical information.

\------

Kili remotely opened the gate, but at night they had problems seeing anything, the power and lights were off, as Fili predicted.

“Slowly. Use our resources wisely.” Fili instructed.

“I’ll lock the gate automatically and send the BEMS to scout the area. I’m not rising our lives.” Kili declared.

 Getting to the complex and later to the building wasn’t easy, there were many things in the way. Some cars and some bodied. It was as if many people tried to get in, the the real question was, did someone make it in.

“The computer responded.” Kili announced as they stopped in front of it, the gate closing behind them as promised.

“CCTV!” Fili demanded.

“We’ve got zombies...” Kili grimaced.

“Erebor employees?” Fili looked at the image.

“Yes... they are wearing our uniforms, no strangers in sight...” Kili grimaced. “I knew many of these people...”

“Can we just drive into the warehouse?” Fili pointed to the lock sealed door.

“Let’s see...” Kili worked hard on his laptop. And soon it did open, just to swarm them with a mass of zombies.

“Let’s drive in anyway.” Fili decided. “Nice and slowly.”

“What now?” Kili looked around with worry, some zombies stayed inside and some were now in the closed yard.

“Do you have that fancy sound device of yours? And a drone?” Fili was thinking fast. “We could turn it on and using the drone lead them out.”

“How will we let the drone out...” Kili was panicking.

“The sun roof.” Fili pointed calmly. “Once we get them out, then we can lock the door and hand clear the ones that are left behind. We’ll use the BEMS for that.”

Kili jumped to the back of the car and swiftly found everything they needed. Some zombies were disturbing him making a lot of noise, but he attached the divide to the drone and handed it to Fili.

“I’ll turn in on later in flight.” He decided.

“Can you open the outer gate and lead them out to the street?” Fili wisely suggested.

“That’s the plan.” Kili set the controls for the drone and slowly he opened the sun roof and Fili let it go. He pressed the controls for the gate and once the drone was mid way towards it he turned the device on.

“Always works like a charm.” Fili smiled as the zombies rushed out immediately.

“Wait till they all go out.” He warned Kili before closing the gate. “Almost...” He kept looking at the gate.

“Now! Close it now!” Fili told him. “Turn off the device and fly the drone back.” He added.

“What now?” Kili looked around nervously.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough emotion for one day.” Fili complained.

“Lock us in, let’s eat and sleep.” Fili proposed.

“Are you sure we’re safe?” Kili seemed not like his normal calculating self.

“As much as we can be safe. The Smaug is strong enough. We’ll sleep inside.” Fili declared.

“But...” Kili glanced at the narrow makeshift bed.

“I don’t bite.” Fili shrugged.


End file.
